


He's perfect for you (or so does Uncle Peter say)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is Derek, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills to find that his best friend became a werewolf.<br/>What should he do with Scott and the rest of the Pack?<br/>Adopt them, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's perfect for you (or so does Uncle Peter say)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Work been edited on 12 January 2016!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

“Stiles! Please hurry up!” shouted Parrish from his car. Stiles huffed, as he grabbed a bowl of cereal, a spoon and his backpack and headed out. He stepped inside the car and closed the door. 

Deputy Jordan Parrish glared at him as he started the car. “It’s your first day of school, and you are almost late. You are so irresponsible.” He commented. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he started to munch his cereals. “Chill out, Jojo. I am sure no one will mind me.” He retorted. 

Parrish turned his head away from him, in disgust. “God, can you stop talking when you have food in your mouth? And don’t call me Jojo.” Stiles just stuck his tongue at him in reply, showing him the half munched food in his mouth. Parrish shook his head, resigned. 

Stiles put down his half full bowl of cereals, as he rummaged with the radio, until he settled on a song. Parrish arched an eyebrow as the beat of “Cheerleader” by Omi, and turned to give Stiles a look. The boy just smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. 

He moved his head on time with the lyrics, until he got to the only part that he actually knew. “Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really 'cause  
  
Oh I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her!”

He sang, giving Parrish what he thought were luscious and sexy glances. Parrish laughed and shook his head. “Why are you making a constipated monkey impersonation?” he asked the boy. 

Stiles gave a gasp, feigning horror and kept singing. Parrish just kept laughing at Stiles’ singing and moves, until they finally got to the school. Parrish stopped the car in front of the school building, the music still blasting from his car. Some people turned around to look at the car in confusion, as Stiles climbed out, his cereal bowl and spoon tight in his hands. The boy turned towards the school building, ready to go inside. 

“Stiles!” called out Parrish. The boy turned around to find the young deputy with his bag in his hand, stepping out of the car. Stiles blushed as he realised he was about to walk into the school on his first day without his bag. He stuck the spoon in his mouth and grabbed his bag. “Thanks, Parrish. I love you!” he called out, blowing a kiss to the boy. Parrish smiled and shook his head. 

A horn rang, and Stiles jumped. Parrish called an apology, as he climbed back into his car and drove off. Stiles looked at the car behind his and almost swallowed the spoon in his mouth. A black Camaro stopped in front of the entrance and three boys stepped out of it. A blonde girl dressed in black tight clothes. A black boy with a similar outfit and another blond with blue eyes. He vaguely remembered the three as Erica, Boyd and Isaac, but man they had changed a lot. They were all more… strong. Yeah they looked stronger. Uhm. And a man stepped out as he walked behind the car and opened the boot, taking out a lacrosse equipment from the bag. 

He made the briefest of eye contact with Stiles, but when he did, Stiles had a shiver running through his body, because the guy was looking at him with murderous eyes. He had that whole murder guy smoking hot thing going on with him. _What the fuck?_ Stiles realised he had been staring, a backpack on his shoulder, a spoon in his mouth and bowl of cereals in his hand. He quickly disappeared inside the school. 

* * *

“Mr Stilinski. I see you are back.” Commented the Principal of Beacon Hills High. Stiles took another mouthful of cereals and nodded. 

The Principal narrowed his eyes. “You know, pupils are not usually allowed to eat in the Principal’s office.” He commented. 

Stiles swallowed the spoonful of cereals and smiled. “But, usually students are not as smart as I am. So usually they are dispensable. But, however, I am a genius, and the school will only beneficiate with me here. And if I recall correctly, you actually tried to fight with my dad when he made change school last year.” He said, smirking at the teacher. 

The head looked at him, as he ate another spoonful of cereals. Then he smiled. “Welcome back, Mr Stilinski. I hope to not have to see you too soon.” He said, passing him his planner and a timetable. 

Stiles just smiled as he grabbed them. “I will try and avoid you as much as possible, sir.” He said, standing up. The teacher just gave him a nod, and Stiles walked out of the office. 

The Principal sighed, as he signed the last form. Stiles Stilinski was back in the school. The perfect combination of weird and genius and crazy. _Lord help us_. 

* * *

Stiles pushed the door open and stepped inside, the spoon still in his mouth, but the bowl cleaned and wrapped in a plastic back, was safe in his bag. The teacher just turned around and looked at him as he walked inside. 

Stiles smiled broadly. “Mr Harris! Long time no see!” he called out. 

The teacher gave him one of his famous cold stares. “Mr Stilinski. My eternal torture is back, apparently. I knew it was too good to be true.” He commented. He sighed, then asked. “Why are you late on your first day?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I was in the Principal’s office. If you want to make an official complaint, just call him.” He said, smirking down at the teachers. 

Harris sighed again. “Just find somewhere to sit down.” Stiles made a salute and stalked towards the only empty table. Next to his old friend Danny. _Ah ah_. 

Danny arched an eyebrow as Stiles slipped in the seat next to him. He remembered Stiles Stilinski. He was an annoying little piece of shit, who was awfully smart but was also a constant pain in the backside. He used to go school with them in freshman year, then his father, who was the Sheriff, had him transferred to another school. And now he was back. 

Except, that’s not the Stiles Stilinski Danny remembers at all. The Stiles Stilinski he remembered was an awkward looking guy, with his hair always cut really short and limbs and ears everywhere. This boy, was instead, walked quite confidently, with long hair, and had somehow grew into his limbs and ears. In other words: Stiles Stilinski got _hot_. 

“Danny boy! I am so happy that we are still lab partners!” he said with his shit-eating grin. And yup, that was definitely Stiles. No doubt. 

Danny waited until Mr Harris finally turned his back to them, before leaning in towards him. “You are back. What happened?” he asked. 

Stiles pouted. “Your mere insinuation that I am here because something happened in the old school aggravates me, Danny.” He huffed. Danny raised an eyebrow, and Stiles smiled. “Oh, ok. I managed to get my master degree in criminology and then happened to be in the chem lab at the wrong time and managed to get kicked out of the school. So I guessed that I could have just come back and, you know, finished high school.” He explained, shrugging. 

Danny looked impressed. He had finished a master degree in Criminology in just a year? That was impressive. He flashed the boy a smile, but Stiles’ attention was already switched off from him. The boy had a pen in his mouth and was staring intently at the objects in front of the desk, and playing with some solvents. _Uh-uh_. 

** SCOTT (Monday)  **

“Yeah, someone nearly managed to burn down a table in the chemistry lab.” Commented a guy next to Scott’s locker. The teen raised his head, and looked at the unfamiliar face, thinking he was talking to him. But of course he wasn’t. He sighed, and shoved all of his books inside. 

He slowly walked towards the canteen, his hands in his pockets. Another uneventful day. He seriously missed the days with Stiles. They used to have so much fun! But then his father had moved him to another school, because Stiles’ intention of becoming a cop seemed genuine. Scott knew that it was good that his best friend was following up his dreams. But he missed him! 

Sure, they texted, they skyped and called at least once a day, but it wasn’t like actually having him there. And it wasn’t like since he became a werewolf he was suddenly one of the popular kids. Actually it was kind of worse. 

His pack wasn’t united. Even now, as he entered the canteen, he could see it. Jackson and Lydia, were sitting at their usual seat, without sparing anyone that wasn’t as cool as them a glance. Erica and Boyd were sitting down together in another table, eating and talking quietly to each other. Isaac was nowhere to be found. Scott took his plate and went to sit next to Allison. The girl smiled at him, before going back to the conversation she was having with Kira Yukimura. 

Allison had been his girlfriend for a while, but they had broken up six months after Scott became a werewolf. Now Scott fancied Kira, but she didn’t seem to have noticed that yet. And yeah, Scott wasn’t exactly ready to tell her. Kira seemed quite badass, and Scott wasn’t ready to make a fool of himself, thank you very much. 

But then something caught his attention. He heard a number of people whispering at once as the door of the canteen opened again. Scott recognised the scent immediately, and knew who it was before the boy stepped inside. Still, it was quite a shock seeing Stiles walking inside the canteen. 

Every single one of the juniors, and many of the sophomores recognised the boy as he walked in. Stiles inspected every face, looking for one in particular, and when he finally found Scott’s face, his eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face. He started running towards him. 

Scott found himself suddenly standing up and running towards his best friend without actually realising what he was doing. He was still in a daze since he saw Stiles’ face appearing in the canteen. 

They enveloped each other in a bone crashing hug, and Stiles gave a small whimper of pain. But he quickly bursted out laughing. “Dude!” he called, grinning at his best friend. He made to move back, but Scott didn’t let him go. 

“Stiles! Oh my god, Stiles! You are actually…! Am I dreaming?” he asked, unable to grasp the fact that yeah, his best friend Stiles was actually here, hugging him tightly in the school canteen. 

Stiles gave a light chuckle. “No, you are not dreaming, Scotty. I am here.” He said, grinning like an idiot. Finally, Scott let go of him, suddenly aware that everyone was looking at their little reunion with interest plastered all over their faces. Stiles linked arms with his bro, before turning to face the people he remembered from his freshman year. “Yeah, that’s right, bitches! Uncle Stiles is back!” he called, tugging Scott back to the spot where they used to sit when they were younger. 

A group of freshmen was sitting there, and they all scattered away after Stiles gave them a very pointed look. All but one, who thinking he was actually badass smirked down at them. “That’s our table!” said the freshman. 

Stiles gave him a very pitying glance. “I don’t see your name written on the table, greenie.” He scoffed. 

The boy blushed and squinted his eyes at him. “Uhm, well, yours isn’t either.” He called back. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, as he pointed at a clear mark on the table. “That says Stiles Stilinski, and that says Scott McCall. Now guess who Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall are?” he asked he boy, fluttering his eyelashes. 

The freshman mumbled something intelligible, and all but run away. Stiles grinned at his best friend and sat down with him at the table. 

Scott just kept staring at Stiles. “You didn’t tell me.” He said at the end. He was finally realising it. Stiles was back. 

Stiles smiled apologetically, as he munched his apple. “It was supposed to be a surprise. I got here on Friday. And I couldn’t have come to your house anyway, I’m grounded. And for something I didn’t even do. I mean, I was just walking my way down the corridors, alone- by the way, I missed you like crazy, I know I told you but it’s actually true, no one there understood my sarcasm there they were all a group of annoying little fools, really. I mean they wouldn’t have understood a joke even if it walked straight in front on them with a flag saying ‘ _I am a joke’_ , they were seriously ridiculous…” 

Scott let him ramble, because, as annoying as it was, he had actually kind of missed Stiles ridiculous chatter. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at his best friend. “I missed you like crazy.” 

Stiles stopped half sentence and gave him a genuine heart-warming Stiles smile. “Missed you too, bro.” he answered. Then he looked around and leaned in. “By the way, when were you going to tell me that you are a werewolf?” he asked excitedly. 

Scott nearly choked over the sandwich he was attempting to swallow whole. Stiles looked worriedly at him and handed him a bottle of water, which Scott promptly took and gulped down. Then he looked at Stiles, breathing more steadily, his face still red. “What?! How…?! What!” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude. In the school in New York, there was a druid or vampire, I never really figured out what he was. Anyway, he told me I was a spark, gave me books and thought me how to locate or recognise if someone is or isn’t supernatural. And I managed it! So why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. 

Scott breathed calmly now. It was just Stiles. His best friend. “I thought I would tell you once you finished your degree. I didn’t want you flying over here just because I was turning into a freaking werewolf every full moon or worrying over me and the latest threat that we were facing.” 

Stiles nodded, and gave a little smile. “Makes sense. Gold hearted Scotty.” He took a bite from his apple, before turning back to look at Scott. “Wait! We?” 

Scott sighed. “Yeah… me and my pack.” 

_ (It took Stiles a few minutes to figure out everyone who was in the pack, and he recognised all of them. Except for the Alpha, though he was sure he had heard of him before. It took him less than a minute to figure that the pack wasn’t united, though.)  _

** ISAAC (Wednesday)  **

“Please…” begged Isaac, his voice incredibly low. He was trying really hard to control himself. And as a result he just sounded terribly weak. 

The bigger boy just smirked. “You wanted to be the star, didn’t you?” he said, landing another punch in Isaac’s stomach. The boy behind Isaac tightened his grip on the young boy’s arms. Isaac gritted his teeth, and refused to make any kind of noise. “You wanted to show everyone that you are the best at lacrosse, didn’t you?” continued the boy. Isaac closed his eyes, ready for another blow. 

What happened, was that the previous day they had a lacrosse match and Isaac happened to be the one who score the winning score. Many people came up to him and congratulated him on the perfect shot. Even Jackson gave him a thumbs up and mouthed “Well done, Lahey.” And Isaac had never been so happy. He knew that Jackson didn’t like him very much, so hearing him saying those words had been awesome. 

But not everyone was enthusiast with the fact that Isaac was suddenly the lacrosse star of the game. And Nakamura seemed one of the unhappy ones, apparently, since he had been punching and kicking Isaac for the past ten minutes. 

Isaac opened his eyes when the fist didn’t collide with his stomach. Nakamura was looking with at him with a sadistic glint in his eyes, as he opened one of the empty lockers. Isaac was too slow to understand what was about to happen. 

The other boy, the one behind him, shoved him inside the locker, and Nakamura promptly closed it before Isaac could manage to move out. And then he locked him inside. 

Panic flooded Isaac as he realised he had just been locked inside a locker. His breath became shallow, as he heard Nakamura and his friend leaving the changing room. 

“Wait! Open the doors! Please!” he shouted, kicking and punching the door. 

_ You deserved this! You understand that I have to punish you now, Isaac?  _

His fathers’ voice sounded strong and clear in Isaac’s ear. He shook his head, as he kept trying to push the door open. He couldn’t manage to change, to turn. His heart was pumping faster. 

_ I have to punish you, Isaac. You deserve to be punished!  _

“No! You are dead! I… need... to get out!” he kept shouting and kicking the door, but he just couldn’t. His hands were already covered in blood. 

_ Are you hurt? Well that was your fault.  _

“Please… someone help me…” now tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he kept hitting the door. The locker was too tiny for him, so he was kind of struck, unable to move or get out. He kept sobbing. 

_ Get over it, you little idiot. _

Isaac shook, his sobbing growing in level.

And then someone opened the door. Isaac fell out of the locker on the floor, but picked himself up and rushed as far from the locker as he could. He didn’t even care who was that opened the door. He just drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face. 

He heard whoever opened the door approaching him and settling next to him. He still refused to look up. The boy wasn’t a member of his pack, but had somehow the smell of Scott all over him. He had a nice scent, the boy. Like homemade cakes, fresh bread and comfy blankets, with something sweeter lurking just under. 

He stiffened only slightly when the boy (because he definitely was a boy) started petting his hair gently. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, neither of them talking, Isaac sobbing just a bit and the boy petting his hair. 

Then Isaac raised his head, to meet the hazel coloured eyes of the boy sitting next to him. The boy gave him a reassuring smile, and Isaac remembered him. He was Stiles Stilinski. 

Isaac and Stiles had never been friends. But Stiles, despite the fact that he used to be a spaz and a little piece of shit, never actually did anything to Isaac. In fact, he smiled at him whenever he saw him, or gave him a tiny friendly wave in the mornings when they were in freshman year. Once Stiles had told him that if he needed any help he could come to him for anything. That’s when Isaac realised that Stiles didn’t have a mother either. He had never gone for help, though. He had heard that he came back a few days ago, but hadn’t actually met him again. So he just stared at him. 

“Are you feeling better now, Isaac?” asked the boy, as if he was really interested. 

Isaac nodded slightly, not trusting himself to speak. How did Stiles find him? Stiles read the silent question in Isaac’s blue eyes, and scowled. “They were in the boy’s toilets, talking about what a genius idea was locking you in the closet when they perfectly knew you were claustrophobic. I was about to kill them both, but I ran here to get you out first. But don’t worry, once you feel better, and my Scotty sidekick is here, I am going to teach them a little lesson that they are not going to forget easily. And by the way, why did they do it? And why didn’t you just claw their faces with your sharp werewolf claws? Ah, yeah, you are not allowed, I forgot. But still! You should have howled for help, or whatever you guys do! Is it true that you werewolves can feel when another one is in pain, or is it just a legend? I guess it’s a legend, cause Scott would have never let you here alone if he knew you were getting hurt.” 

“Stiles.” Stopped him Isaac, when he finally realised that the boy was just rambling and had no intention whatsoever of stopping anytime soon. He was surprised that Stiles knew about werewolves, but not too shocked. Stiles was the kind of guy who always seemed to figure out shit. 

Stiles grinned. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

Isaac just nodded, and then Scott entered the room. Isaac looked at the other beta, and suddenly his mouth went dry. He knew what was coming next. Scott would laugh at how pathetic he looked and go and tell Jackson and the others. The pack already considered him as the pup. This was probably going to be hilarious for them. 

Isaac’s eyes went wide as he saw Scott growling in anger. But he was pretty sure the boy wasn’t angry at him or Stiles. But he was angry nonetheless. “Where are they?” he growled. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and tut’ed. “Scotty boy, I didn’t call you so you could go and pick a fight with them. I called you so you could make sure Isaac came at my house tonight, since, as you know my jeep has been confiscated and my freedom limited from the sheriff. I will deal with the offenders personally.” 

Scott seemed about to snarl something back, but caught the look in Stiles’ face, and nodded stiffly. Stiles smiled at Isaac. “So… you wanna come to my house, today after school? I am currently under house arrest, and as much as I love having Scott around, I am getting kind of bored.” He asked. 

Isaac looked at him now healed hands, and bit his lips. Derek was probably not going to be home, today, but Peter definitely was going to be there. And honestly, as much as Peter wasn’t evil anymore, he definitely still has something to sort out with his creepiness. So he nodded, because well… Stiles was definitely the first person beside Scott that had ever invited him at his house since the death of his mother. Not declining the offer. 

* * *

“Oh, it’s you Stilinski. What do you want?” Isaac heard Nakamura’s voice as he walked past the English class to get to economics. But he froze when he realised the boy was talking to Stiles. 

“Oh, Naka! It’s so good to see you!” Stiles answered, and his voice gave Isaac a chill. It had some sort of psycho fake amusement in it, and it was kind of scary. 

“Whatever. What do you want?” 

“Apparently, someone punched, kicked, and then threw Isaac in a locker in the changing rooms, today. Do you know anything about it?” he asked, casually. 

Isaac could feel the nervousness in Nakamura’s tone when he spoke again. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“You know exactly what I am talking about. I heard you talking about it in the toilets.” Now Stiles’ voice had lost any ounce of gentleness, and was completely cold. “And you know that the poor guy is claustrophobic, but you still did it. And you know what kind of person does that? An asshole.” A beat. “And I don’t like assholes.” 

“Fuck you, Stilinski, if you think I am scared of you…argh!” Isaac nearly jumped as Nakamura shouted. He looked inside the room from the window. 

Nakamura was pressed against the wall, and Stiles had a hand gripped around his neck. Isaac couldn’t see Stiles’ face, but from the way Nakamura paled, he supposed it was a good thing. 

“Well, if you are not scared, Nakamura… you should be. Because, I swear to God, if you dare to touch Isaac again, or try to scare him or hurt him, I will beat you half dead then throw you in a solution of acid that I know will literally destroy your precious skin, leave you there, all the way playing classic music as your cries of pain fill the room. And don’t think I can’t make an acid with this level of strength, because I can. Understood?” asked Stiles, and he spoke with such calm and confidence that Isaac was actually shaking in terror. And so was Nakamura, apparently, because his “ _Yes_ ” came out really high pitched. 

Stiles let go of him and brushed his shirt with a smile. “Glad we understood each other. And don’t forget to go and apologize to Isaac.” He said, before turning to leave. Isaac quickly ran as far as he could from the room and entered economics. 

He sat down next to Scott, who looked at him with a tiny smile. Isaac blinked a few times, before leaning in and whispering. “Stiles is scary. But in a good way. A bit like Derek.” He told him. 

Scott nodded. “I noticed.” 

( _Isaac was still shocked when Nakamura came after school to apologize to him. Nakamura gave Stiles a brief scared expression before bolting away again._ ) 

** LYDIA (Thursday)  **

Lydia quirked an eyebrow as Stiles entered the English class. She has heard the rumours around the school about his new hotness and the fact that he was supposedly really smart. But apparently he had been kicked out of a famous boarding school in New York, and this did not look like what a smart person would do, at least not in Lydia Martin’s opinion. But the part about Stiles getting hot was definitely true. Lydia remembered quite clearly the awkward looking and slightly annoying boy that had came to her 15th birthday party with a present so big it could barely fit through the doorway. Now he looked decidedly better, although he still wasn’t Lydia’s type. 

Stiles smiled apologetically at the teacher and rushed to sit behind Allison and in front of Kira. He winked at the girls, who just smiled back. Then he turned his attention to the teacher. 

“The death penalty is, as you now, still enforced in some areas of the world and most parts of our country. There are different opinions on the matter of death penalty: some people think is should totally be abolished, while others think it shouldn’t. Some organisations are even campaigning in order to stop death penalties around the world. Anyone can give me a name?” She asked. No one raised his hand. The teacher sighed before opening the register on a random name. “Stilinski?” She called. 

Stiles raised his head from the paper he was doodling on. “Yes?” 

“Can you give a name of an organisation that you know campaigns for the abolishment of death sentences across the world?” She asked again. 

Stiles bit his lip before answering. “Amnesty International?” He tried. He remembered reading it somewhere. Probably in one of his criminology books. 

The teacher smiled, clearly pleased. “Exactly. Thank you, Stiles.” She turned around to the class as she explained what tasks she had settled for them to do.  
Lydia pursed her lips as the woman started to explain how she thought that they should pair up and come up with some arguments for and some arguments against the death penalty. There was no one in the class that she considered smart enough to even consider standing a chance of winning an argument against her. No one.

“I have already settled the pairs, based on the results of the papers you sat last week. Yes, Stiles, I know you weren’t there. I took the liberty of looking through your latest English marks and assigned you accordingly. So… Danny and James. Louise and Jessica. Allison and Kira. Lydia and Stiles…” The red haired looked up as she heard to who she had been assigned to. Stiles Stilinski. She sighed and looked at her perfectly manicured fingers. Oh well. She was going to deal with it the same way she dealt with any other equally annoying element of the universe that wasn’t pack or her mum. By ignoring him.

Stiles remembers Lydia Martin. Oh, if he remembers her. He had had a massive crush on her since he was in third grade until he left Beacon Hills the year before. She was beautiful, smart and had a dry sense of humour. Even though he still found her relatively attractive with her strawberry blonde curls and big green eyes, he had finally gotten past her. So when the teacher called his name and announced that Lydia and him with be working together, he just walked up to her and gave her a genuine smile, as he settled down next to her. Lydia didn’t smile back. In fact, she raised her hand to get the teachers attention. 

The teacher smiled. “Yes, Lydia?” 

“Can I work alone?” Asked Lydia, and ouch, that was a low blow for Stiles’ ego. The boy looked at her and the teacher with a raised eyebrow and prepared to move away. 

The teacher sighed. “Please, Lydia. This work is not only to assess your competences, but also to grade your ability to work well in a pair.” She answered. Lydia crossed her arms around her chest, but didn’t say anything. The teacher sent an apologetic smile at Stiles then turned towards the other groups. 

Stiles turned to Lydia, who had opened her book on a blank page and was already writing down her ideas. Stiles waited for a few minutes for her to ask him his opinion, but Lydia kept writing without raising her head from her book once. When he realised that she was not going to ask him or work with him at all, he called her. “Lydia.” He said sharply. 

Lydia set her lips in a thin line as she looked up at him. “Yes?” 

Stiles pushed his hair back in an attempt to not show how annoyed he was. “What do you think you are doing?” He asked her. 

She blinked twice, before answering. “Securing my English grade.” 

Stiles grimaced. “You are not exactly securing it by refusing to abide at the rules, you know. And the rules are team work.” He snapped. 

Lydia put her pen down and scrutinized him. “I don’t think you would be able to keep up.” She explained, not troubling to make her statement less harsh. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Puhlease. I am quite sure banshees cannot predict the future. Try me.” He said, and leaned in on the table, his stance somehow challenging. 

Lydia looked at loss of words for a few seconds. How did this human know about her banshee powers when he had been there for only four days? She didn’t know. However, she didn’t pull back. She looked at him and spoke extra slowly, as if she was talking to a disabled kid. “So What is your opinion on the death penalty?” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, before answering. “I think it should be abolished.” He said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Of course you do.” She inspected her manicure again, because flicking her gaze back on Stiles. “So you don’t think criminals should be punished?” 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair again, before answering. “Of course I think they should be punished. But I don’t think killing them it’s enough of a punishment. Actually I don’t really think killing someone is a punishment at all. What are you doing, basically, is releasing them? When you kill someone, you don’t really hurt the criminal that you are killing, you are actually killing the people close to him/her. Maybe the criminal will feel the pain for a few seconds, but his or her family will feel it for much longer. You are punishing more innocent people than the perpetrator with this.” He explained. 

Lydia was stunned in silence for a few seconds, and she could see that many of the other pairs had stopped their discussion and where waiting for Lydia’s response. Even the teacher was looking at them. Lydia could not help it and gave him the tiniest of the smiles. “What if it’s a murderer? What if he killed someone? Wouldn’t you want him also dead?” She asked. 

Stiles smiled back. “Of course I would want him dead. But if you kill someone, and I kill you, wouldn’t that make me also a murderer?” He asked. 

Lydia shook her head. “No because it could be analysed as self defence. The state is killing this person because he represented a threat to the security of its citizens.” She explained easily. 

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds. “Ok, what about when the State is wrong? What if they kill an innocent person?” He challenged. 

The girl bit the inside of her cheek. “Compensation. And it happens rarely anyway.” 

Stiles shook his head. “No amount of money could possibly compensate the death of someone.” He said. 

“No, but still, it’s a compensation. And everything the judge does is decided with care and calm. Decisions are never made rashly or without certain amount of proof. I think that errors are pretty much inexistent.”

“Actually, almost 0.2% of every death sentence annually made present a trace of error in the sentence. So the possibility that 0.2% percent sentenced to death may be innocent doesn’t bother you?” He asked. 

Lydia pondered for a few seconds. “It does, but yet a significant amount of people who have murdered, raped and slaughtered innocent people and are simply put in prison, do not change attitude when they get back. What’s the point of filling prisons with people who, once they get out repeat the crimes they committed to get into prison in the first place?” 

The conversation continued like this for a few more minutes, until the teacher had to physically come between them to stop them for arguing about it. Lydia couldn’t help but stare at Stiles as he walked back to his seat. It was the first time in a long time that she actually had enjoyed a discussion with someone. 

* * *

Lydia was standing in front of the Stilinski house, a bit nervous. She had managed to snatch Stiles’ number from a very confused Scott when the teacher had literally pleaded her to write an essay with Stiles about the death penalty. Stiles had told her that she could come to his house, since he wasn’t allowed to leave his own, so there she was. 

She sighed, and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, a tall young man opened the door, a cop uniform on. He smiled at Lydia. “Hello. You should be Lydia, right?” he asked. The girl nodded, as she tried to locate the man. She knew he wasn’t Stiles brother, and that he was a deputy. She had met him once before, but she couldn’t remember his name. 

The man stepped inside, and let invited her in. “Stiles!” he then shouted, as he showed Lydia the way to the sitting room. 

The boy appeared from the kitchen, dressed in simple sweatpants and a red t-shirt, and smiled at Lydia. “Oh, hey Lydia. Didn’t expect you so soon. Gimme a minute, I am cooking something light. Oh, you staying for lunch right? Of course you are, I am making my special salad and I am making some pasta, you will love it! You can settle in the living room, Parrish is there- Parrish, get your ass in the living room and be a fucking host please, thank you very much! Sorry about that.” He kept chatting away as he walked back in the kitchen, to finish his cooking. 

Parrish, who was still standing next to Lydia smirked at the girl. “I know. Pretty weird guy, right? Come on, sit down.” 

When finally Stiles came back in the kitchen (after sending Parrish to check that the food was not going to burn anytime soon) Lydia was already ready to start writing down. However, only the title and their names where written on the papers. Stiles looked at her confused. “I thought you were going to start.” 

Lydia arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, and tried her best to sport a surprised expression. “I thought we had to work as a team.” 

Stiles grin went from ear to ear. 

( _Lydia was only allowed to leave after they had eaten the food. Parrish couldn’t help but point out that Stiles was totally going mum on her. Stiles glared, Lydia smiled_.) 

** ERICA(Friday morning) **

Erica didn’t raise her head as the students started filling the biology. No one was going to sit next to her anyway. She sighed. Biology and Food tech were the only lessons that she and Boyd didn’t share, and it was a struggle. No one liked her, and most were actually scared of her. She didn’t mind it, not at all. Only, it was difficult in days like this, when the teacher expected everyone to work in pairs or in threes for some biology experiment. She was always the one who remained without partner. 

“Okay, students. Today we are going to make some experiments on the onion skin!” said the teacher excitedly. How could anyone be possibly exited at the prospective of poking at an onion for more than 10 minutes, was beyond Erica. “Partner up!” added the teacher, clapping his hands. 

Erica didn’t move from where she was sitting, and just took great pleasure in glaring at her biology textbook. Suddenly she was aware of someone standing next to her. She jerked her head, and didn’t even bother trying to look nice. She scowled at the boy standing next to her. Until she realised it was Stiles Stilinski. 

Erica knew Stiles. They were never friends, but she had had a crush on the boy for the whole of her freshman year. Not that the boy had ever noticed it. And yet he was standing next to her, smiling down at her. 

Stiles didn’t look taken aback from the clear annoyance and general murderous aura coming from Erica. He grinned at the girl. “So, Cat Woman. Wanna work with me?” he asked. 

Erica stared at him for a few seconds. How could anyone want to work with her…? It didn’t make sense. She stared at Stiles until it finally clicked. “You are new. You don’t know.” She realised. 

Stiles looked confused. “Know what?” he asked. 

Erica could just not mention it, and just work with him anyway. But she was a decent person, no matter what other people say, and she would rather tell him herself before some random person told him their version. She sighed. “I threw acid on someone.” 

She looked carefully at Stiles’ face, waiting for him to look alarmed or scared or terrified. Instead the boy just looked puzzled and curios. “Why? What happened? What did that someone do?” he asked. 

Now it was Erica’s turn to look puzzled as a feeling of warm rushed into her heart. Smelled suspiciously like hope. She looked at Stiles. “A guy was talking about… a problem that I had. And I got angry and threw acid at him.” She explained, calmly. 

Stiles shrugged. “Fair enough.” He said, as he settled next to her. She kept looking at him. What?! 

Stiles noticed her staring and shifted nervously. “I know about your… problem. And I am not scared of you, Cat woman.” 

Erica bit her lip, nervously. “Maybe you should. And why do you call me Cat Woman?” she asked. 

Stiles grinned. “Because you and her are both gorgeous and badass. Plus you are a werewolf, so… Awesome plus awesome makes super awesome 2.0.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Erica was surprised. “You know…?” 

Stiles nodded. “Course I know. I am Stiles Stilinski.” 

Erica still was unsure. “How do you know about my problem?” she asked. 

Now Stiles’ smile was gentler. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a long time, Cat Woman. You were the girl with the epilepsy attacks, I was the boy with the panic attacks. You know, I was making sure no one took advantage of you.” 

Erica eyes’ widened as she finally understood something. “It was you!” she accused. “When Greenburg took a video of me, during one of my worst attacks in school and posted it online! The day after he came to school with a black eye and then the police came to arrest him because someone had denounced him for breach of privacy and other stuff, but all about the video. It was you, wasn’t it?” 

Stiles clapped his hands, delighted. “You are also smart? Yeah it was me.” 

Erica was still confused. Why did Stiles into so much trouble because of her? Did he… oh lord, did he fancy her or something? “I’ve got a boyfriend.” She warned. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I said I wanted to work with you, not that I am gonna start fingering you the moment you turn around, geez. You are a hot piece, no denying, but not interested at the moment.” 

Something about the way he said, reminded her of herself, and bursted out laughing. Stiles grinned back. “So can I work with you?” he asked. She nodded. 

( _They spent the rest of the hour sabotaging the other student’s experiments, especially the one’s that seemed to be talking about Erica behind their backs. A very eventful class, in which only Erica and Stiles’ experiment got an A._ ) 

** BOYD (Friday afternoon)  **

No one ever took Boyd seriously in the food tech classroom. Every single one of the students in the classroom seemed to agree that there was no way in freaking hell that Vernon Boyd would be in the food tech class willingly. Come on, _Vernon Boyd_? The quiet guy, who never said much, but had muscles of the size of a horse? _Cooking_? Puhlease! 

Not even the teacher took him seriously. She probably believed that Boyd had been forced to join the class and that if it was up to him, he would have never signed in for it. So she just preferred to ignore him and focus on the students that actually wanted to learn something. 

Boyd did want to learn. He did like food tech. No one had forced him to choose the subject. His dad didn’t even care in the slightest about what subjects he chose. 

Only Erica knew, and she supported him. She would often tease him that when they finally moved in together, someone was going to be able to provide food, and that Boyd was going to be perfect for it. But other than her, no one else in the school had a clue about what Boyd wanted. 

The problem with him, was that he was shy. He was too shy to raise his hand and ask for the teacher to help him with the recipe, too shy to move in the front line to see how exactly the teacher was cooking, too shy to be one of the first to grab the equipment. And this was seen by many as a lack of interest. 

He walked slowly towards one of the stations, and positioned himself at the far end, as far from everyone as he could. Many eyed him with suspicion, and moved further away. But one student just moved his stuff until he was right next to him. 

Boyd blinked and looked up, to see Stiles standing next to him. Why was the guy there? Sure, Erica had told him at lunch time about how nice he had been to her, but in some way or another, they had known each other before. Boyd had never spoken to Stiles in his whole life. 

The boy just stood next to him, working quietly on his pie. So Boyd just kept silent and worked, because it felt amazing to just work with someone standing next to him. 

The teacher told them that it was time for them to prepare the cream for the pie, and that they should come and get all the ingredients they needed. Boyd didn’t move, but Stiles walked up with all the others after the teacher finished speaking. He came back a few seconds later with decidedly too much stuff for one person. He deposited it on their side on the table and grinned at Boyd. “I didn’t know what you wanted to use, so I took a bit of everything.” He didn’t wait for Boyd’s reaction, and started working on his pie again. 

Boyd stared at him in disbelief before blushing slightly and mumbling a harsh “Thanks.” He could have sworn Stiles’ smile quirked into a small smile. 

“Ehi, Stilinski! Do you need the milk?” asked a boy, just as Boyd reached for it. Boyd froze, dropped his hand and moved back. 

Stiles’ eyes furrowed. “No. Boyd do you need it?” he asked. Boyd’s eyes were wide. Stiles was asking him if he needed the milk? The boy had asked for it and Stiles was asking… Boyd’s permission? 

The other boy sneered. “Oh, come on Stiles. Boyd doesn’t even want to be here, give it to who actually needs it.” 

Apparently, for some reason, this was the wrong answer. Boyd just expected Stiles to say something along the lines of “Yeah, you are right.” And just throw the bottle at him. Stiles did neither. “What? Of course he needs it! If he didn’t want to be in this class, don’t you think he would have left already?” 

The other boy seemed as confused with Stiles’ behaviour as Boyd felt. “What? C’mon look at him!” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Prejudices, really? This is absolute crap. If he wants to cook, let him cook. Ask someone else for milk.” He said, handing the milk to Boyd. After a moment hesitation, the boy took it. 

The other boy just looked confused, then shrugged and moved away. Boyd turned to Stiles, who was humming to himself while finishing off his pie. Without warning Stiles started speaking. “If you want to do something, don’t be shy about it. Whatever it is, a dream, a hobby, just do it, ignore what people have to say. People are so overrated anyway. Who needs them? Certainly not me. And you shouldn’t either. Fuck people. Except if they are pack. If they are pack, then it’s all right.” He grinned at Boyd. 

Boyd was surprised and happy at the same time. But he was also wary. Something must have shown in his eyes, because Stiles’ smile became more gentle. He put a hand on Boyd’s arm. “I know because I am spark. See, not entirely human. And I stepped in cuz I like you, and you seemed lonely. No one should be lonely. So… I will be your new Food tech buddy!” he smiled. 

And Boyd couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you, Stiles.” 

Stiles winked. “Anytime, buddy. Oh, by the way, Isaac and Scott are coming to my house today. You can come too, you and Erica. We are going to have a ‘Fast and Furious’ marathon. Come!” 

Boyd thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded. “Sure, I would love to.” 

( _In the end they didn’t watch all of the movies, because Isaac, who had already seen the 7th at the cinema, couldn’t help sniffling every time he saw Paul Walker’s face and singing ‘See you again’_ ) 

** DEREK (Sunday)  **

Stiles was facing a really hard decision right now. Should he jump out of the window, cut through the woods and go and buy some groceries that he forgot to buy when he was with Parrish earlier, risking to get caught from his dad and actually confined in a cell for the rest of his school career, or should he wait home and watch as his dad killed himself by buying some takeaway for dinner?  
Or you could put it as: risking a life sentence in prison or risking his dad to get sick and die? He pondered for a few seconds. Then he climbed out of the window.

He had been lucky, and no one had seen him as he walked from his house to the shops. He held tight the grocery bags as he walked back towards his house. He was halfway through the woods when he heard the first shot. He groaned, as a sense of annoyance came over him. He had just been back for a week! Why was trouble already looking for him?

Any sane person would have probably walked away from where they had heard the shot, but Stiles was not a sane person and had absolutely no sense of preservation whatsoever. He walked in the direction of the shots.

He could barely make out the outlines of the trees, as he walked away from the footpath into the part where the woods were definitely wilder. He fumbled with the bags and his pockets, looking for his phone so that he could at least see where the fuck he was going. He finally grabbed it, and made an _ah-ah_ , before the phone fell from his grasp into the mud. He sighed and picked it up, checking immediately for any sign of damage. Then he flicked on the screen and pointed the spark of light around him.

To his credit, Stiles did not scream when he saw a shirtless guy, baring his fangs at him while he had an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He managed to also see the mark of a bullet on his leg. That doesn't mean that Stiles wasn't nearly about to piss himself, when he saw him. "Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Warn a man?" He said, finally calming down. 

The man looked confused and pained, but at least he retreated his fangs. "Aren't you one of them?" He asked. 

Stiles was confused. "One of who?" He asked. 

The man (who Stiles was quick to nickname McBroody) rolled his eyes. "Who do you think? Hunters!" He exclaimed. 

Stiles huffed. "Well, sorry if I didn't figure it out straight away, but you know, I was attempting to recover from the sight of a shirtless dying man with an arrow stuck in his shoulder so, you know... not paying attention at the details." That shut McBroody up. Stiles put down his groceries bags and walked towards him. 

McBroody growled at him, but Stiles didn't stop until he was kneeled right in front of him. "Get away from me. You are not a werewolf." 

Stiles gave him a fake awed expression. "Oh my god, well done! Nothing goes past your super werewolf senses, huh?" McBroody growled again. "Why would the Argents do that, thought? I swear they had some kind of agreement with the Beacon Hills' different packs or something?" Asked Stiles. 

McBroody narrowed his eyes at the amount of information the boy with the red hoodie seemed to have. His leg was healing slowly, and the arrow was still stuck in his shoulder, though, so finding out how Little Red Riding Hood knew was not on his top list of priorities right now. Still there was something about the boy that both irked him and interested him. "Because this are not the Argents, dumbass!" 

Stiles scowled at McBroody. "You know, I could always change my mind and get the hunters into this, and you couldn't even stop me." 

McBroody sneered as he looked at Stiles straight in the eyes. "You wouldn’t even be able to call one word, and I would already have ripped your throat out. With my teeth." He menaced. 

Stiles arched an eyebrow as pain crossed McBroody’s gold speckled green eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me help." He said, putting a hand on the arrow. McBroody's left hand shot up and caught Stiles' wrist squeezing. Stiles groaned in pain. "Dude! I am trying to help you!" 

McBroody growled again. "I don’t need your help, Red." He answered, sucking in a breath as the wolf bane in the arrow started circulating. 

Stiles looked unimpressed. "Red Riding Hood? Really?" McBroody didn't answer and let go of his wrist. "Listen, Big Bad Wolf, maybe you don't mind staying here and dying your slow and painful death, like a martyr from an Austen novel. But sincerely, mom taught me that is not good leaving people to suffer, so I don’t care what you say, Imma take that fucking thing off your shoulder." 

McBroody stared at him, with murderous eyes, but Stiles didn't flinch or look away. So he slowly nodded. Stiles grinned at his little triumph and put a cold hand on the man's chest and one on the arrow. Then he pulled.

McBroody breathed out in pain and relief as Stiles successfully managed to pull out the arrow at the first strike. Stiles threw the arrow away, mumbling " _wolf bane_ ". He looked at McBroody and smiled. "Are you ok, now?" He asked. 

McBroody glared. "Except for the agonizing pain and the fact that I am still in life danger." He replied. 

Stiles gave him a pat on the back, earning a glare from the werewolf. "Guess that the ability of using sarcasm is a clear sign of health." McBroody's glaring intensified. Then they heard footsteps approaching. McBroody growled. "The hunters." He said. 

The Red chuckled. "You really have poor conversation and social skills." He mused, standing up. 

McBroody stared at him. "Where are you going?" He asked confused. He was not going to admit it, but he was just a tad concerned about this strange Red that probably just saved his life. 

The Red flashed him a smile, and his white teeth shone in the feeble light of the moon. "Going to make conversation." He announced, grabbing his bags and walking towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

Two women, a man and druid/vampire (they smelled the same!) stopped in front of him, arms pointed at him. Stiles looked at them with fake horror. "Well excuse me, Mr Hunters! It's not a very good idea pointing an arm at the Sheriff's son." He told them, and after the druid nodded, they dropped their arms again. 

One of the women stepped forward and smiled sweetly at him. "We are looking for a tall werewolf, with an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Have you seen him?" She asked, still sweet. 

Stiles crossed his arms on his chest. "Yes, that’s why I'm here. Beacon Hills is the Argents hunting area, and they had made an agreement with the local packs in order to keep order. Hunting here, for you, is illegal." He explained, eyes narrowed. 

The hunters seemed confused for a few moments, before starting to apologize to Stiles. They quietly left a few minutes later. 

Stiles pressed a hand on his forehead, as he walked back to where McBroody was hiding. It had been all a miscommunication. Well, he himself had seen the quality of McBroody’s conversation. Only to be disappointed, but not surprised when he found the werewolf gone.  
  
( _He managed to get home before his father came back home. The Sheriff sighed unhappily as he ate his home made food, and Stiles just smirked._ )

** JACKSON (Tuesday)  **

Jackson was furious. He was furious. How dare those two guys threaten Danny? Danny! His best friend Danny. He was going to smash them. 

He ignored Lydia, who was calling him back and walked towards the door. He would find them and smash them. When he finally reached the door, he was stopped by the figure of someone standing in front of the door. He growled and scowled at the person. Stiles looked unimpressed. "Stilinski. Move." He growled again. 

Stiles made a show of inspecting his nails before answering him. "Nope." He made an exaggerate 'pop' sound at the end just to irk him even more. 

Or so thought Jackson as he curled his hands into fists. "Stilinski. Get out of the way or I swear I'll..." 

Stiles' eyes blazed as he stood in all his height. He wasn't taller than Jackson, but for a moment he seemed to be. "You'll what? Turn into a wolf and rip my throat out?" He asked. 

Jackson looked around to see if someone had heard them, but no one except Isaac and Lydia was paying them any attention. Lydia had told him that Stiles knew about them, so he wasn't surprised by the statement. He tried to remain in control, even though he was aware that his eyes had flashed gold. "I might." He threatened. 

Stiles huffed. "And then what? How are you going to explain it to all the humans here? Are you going to kill all of them as well, so they won't say anything? And how do you think you are going to deal with the guys that annoyed Danny when you can barely control yourself with me?" He fired him and Jackson deflated a little. 

He took a step back and glared at Stiles. "So what? I should just stay here and ignore the fact that my best friend had been threatened?" He shot back. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Of course no! But you have to pause and think before acting, you asshole!" He said, poking Jackson's forehead. 

Jackson looked a step away from grabbing said the finger with his teeth, so Stiles stopped. "And luckily for you, I have a plan." Quickly explained Stiles. 

Jackson now was really confused. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. 

Stiles thought about it for a second. His expression softened. "Because first, I don’t think Danny would be happy to know that his best friend had been permanently excluded for picking a fight with two sophomores, and second because if you are willing to risk getting excluded for a friend, then I guess you are a pretty decent person." He said. Jackson just stared at him. Stiles chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, urging him to move. "Call your pack, Whittemore. They will help you." Suggested Stiles as he walked out of the class. 

Stiles was there when the sophomores had all but cornered Danny in the changing rooms. He didn't know them by name, but he knew they were members of the lacrosse team. And they were just like Stiles had been for all his freshman year, bench warmers. They had never played a match in their whole lacrosse career. So now they had resolved into threatening a group of lacrosse players into forcing them to not play, so they could take their place. Stiles hadn't come in straight away because there was no way he could have faced the three huge players, and perhaps he did have some sense of preservation. That hadn't however stopped him from thinking and from finding a way to get the sophomores back. And of course he had found a way. He was Stiles Stilinski. The two sophomores had forgotten one thing though: the reason people didn't annoy Danny wasn't his height, his muscles or Jackson Whittemore. The reason was that Danny was all about flowers and butterflies and rainbows: Danny was lovely. Everyone with his mind sane and unaffected by jealousy or anything loved Danny. _Everyone_. And Stiles was sure that it wasn't the best of moves getting rude to someone who was so popular and loved. 

Jackson found his pack, everyone weirdly sitting together. Weirdly because it had never happened before to walk and found the whole pack sitting together like this, talking and laughing with each other. Really, they barely knew each other. 

Erica stood up when she saw him. "Jackson. What happened?" she asked. 

Jackson scratched the back of his neck and took his gaze away from where Scott was looking at him with his arm around the neck of an amused Boyd. "Stiles. Told me to call my pack. Someone threatened Danny and Stiles told me to call you so you could help. Only if you want." he stuttered. He felt so stupid. Why would they want to help him? He hadn't been anything but an asshole to all of them. Stupid Stiles! 

Erica stood up, smiling. "Of course we want! You are pack, Jackson." 

Boyd nodded. "You are family." he corrected her. 

Scott rolled his eyes. "Pack is family, Boyd. Get your facts right." he explained. He smiled warmly at Jackson. "I still think you are an asshole. But so is Derek and so is Stiles. So lead the way." he said, pushing him before him. 

Jackson smiled weakly back at them. They were right. Pack meant family. 

When they finally found Stiles he was in the canteen with Isaac and Lydia. The two were talking to each other and Jackson was stuck again with the realisation that the pack had grown closer since Stiles had entered their lives. 

Stiles hurried them, and put a hand around Jackson when the boy finally came to sit next to them. Jackson arched an eyebrow at that, but Stiles quickly spoke. "They are coming. Lydia and Isaac will tell you what to do. Jackson I need you." 

Jackson looked confused, but followed Stiles. The boy stood with him in the middle of the canteen, where two students were being looked with distaste by the rest of the school's population. Jackson immediately recognised them as the two sophomores that had threatened Danny. He felt the blood rushing and boiling in his veins, but Stiles stopped him from attacking them. 

The boys were looking around them, clearly self-conscious. Many students were shamelessly glaring at them, whilst other were more subtly talking about them behind books, and still appeared quite noticeable. 

One of the boys stood up, after a few seconds of silence. “Okay, what is going on? Why is everyone staring?” he demanded to know. 

One girl stepped forward and glared at him. “Everyone in the school know what you did to Danny!” 

“You attacked him!” shouted another boy. 

“You tried to force him not to play!” 

“You are cowards!” 

“You are disgusting!” 

“You are a walking bag of nonsense!” shouted Stiles. Jackson snorted. 

“You suck!” 

Jackson took a step forward, after he noticed Stiles giving him a sign. He looked at both boys with angry eyes. “If any of you tries to touch Danny again, I swear I will kill you.” He threatened. 

Stiles stood beside him, grinning. “And as you can see, everyone in the school will do the same.” 

The two boys stared in disbelief at the crowd around them. Then, from the end of the canteen, came Isaac’s voice. “When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay!” he shouted. Stiles rolled his eyes. When he told him to create a rhyme he had expected better, really. 

Lydia clapped her hands along with Isaac. “When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay!” 

Erica, Boyd and Scott followed. “When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay!” 

Stiles grinned at Jackson as the other boy sang, clearly. “When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay!” 

One by one every student in the room started singing with them. “When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay! When there is trouble you ran away, because you’re too coward to stand and pay!” 

The two bullies looked around a few times then ran out of the canteen. Everyone cheered once their ugly faces left the canteen. 

Jackson turned to Stiles as everyone went back to their seats. “You convinced everyone to do this?” he asked, amazed. 

Stiles smirked. “Of course I did. I am a genius remember?” he asked, as he walked away. 

“Stiles.” Called Jackson. “Thank you.” 

Stiles smiled as he stopped to turn and face him. “No worry. Hey, wanna sit with us? With me and the pack?” he asked. Jackson looked at Lydia, who was laughing as she spoke with Erica about something and felt suddenly stronger. The bond of the pack... it was getting really stronger. He nodded, and Stiles grinned as he put a hand around his neck. 

** (Wednesday)  **

“Parrish, do you know what _carrots_ means?” Asked Stiles, as he finally found Parrish. The man arched an eyebrow. For once he was actually dressed in normal clothes and wasn’t wearing his uniform. He checked his bag and took out the carrots that he had picked. Stiles grimaced. “What is that?” He asked. 

Parrish shrugged. “It said carrots on the tag.” He answered defensively. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “This are not the carrots we buy.” He took the carrots from Parrish’s bag and put them back in the space where he had taken them from. He then carefully inspected the selection until he found the carrots he was looking for. He put them right in front of Parrish’s nose. “These are the carrots we buy, Parrish.” 

Parrish rolled his eyes. “They look all the same to me.” 

A woman standing next to them laughed. Stiles turned to her, and smiled when he recognised her. She was Ms Hazel McLean. She was quite old but still strong. She basically knew everyone in the town. _Everyone_. She smiled. “Stiles, Jordan. I am so glad to see you! I didn’t even know you were back Stiles. Saw your old man yesterday but he forgot to mention it. And you, Jordan? How are you? Eating healthily? I heard Hannah is out of town at the moment.” She said. 

Stiles grinned. “Don’t worry, Hazel. I am feeding his huge ungrateful mouth at the moment.” He joked, poking Parrish with a carrot. Parrish rolled his eyes, but smiled. 

Hazel smiled as well. “You too look like a married couple already. If you do get married, I want to be invited.” She demanded. 

Stiles full on laughed and winked. “Course, Hazel.” Parrish just looked horrified at the mere thought. 

Hazel turned to him. “Meanwhile, Jordan, try to learn the differences between each carrot.” She mused, and walked off. Stiles waited until she was quite far before turning back to Parrish. He took a look at the boy’s face before starting to laugh maniacally. 

“She thought we are together! Ah, I am done!” he gasped, unable to speak while he kept giggling. 

Parrish seemed indignant. “Do I look bi? Or gay? Cause I am straight as a straight line, we do people keep mistaking me and you for a couple?” he asked, upset. 

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t know, but I do keep getting certain bisexual vibes off you. Sure you don’t wanna try and make up for a second, to see how it feels?” he asked, making kissing noises at Parrish. 

Parrish grimaced and shook his head. “Thanks, I will pass.” Stiles started laughing again, and Parrish huffed. “If you don’t stop you don’t get any ice cream.” He threatened. 

He turned to walk away, but nearly tripped when Stiles flopped on the floor and caught his leg. The boy blocked it, not allowing him to move. 

“Stiles get off.” 

“No. I want ice cream.” 

“Stiles, aren’t you going to be 18 in 5 months?” 

“Ice cream doesn’t have age.” 

“Stiles, get off.” 

“Ice cream.” 

“Stilinski, I swear if you don’t get off me...!” 

“IIIICEEE CREEEAAAM!” 

“Stiles?” called someone. Parrish turned around to see a group of boys and girls looking at them with curiosity. He recognised them as Stiles’ friends plus a stranger that he had never met before. 

Stiles smiled at them, refusing to let go of Parrish’s leg. “Hey guys! Whatsupp?” he asked, grinning. 

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “Is there a particular reason why you are attached to Deputy Parrish’s leg?” he asked. 

Stiles was about to answer, when he noticed the guy standing next to him. His eyes widened. “You! McBroody!” he called, remembering the werewolf he had saved on Saturday. 

Lydia wrinkled her nose. “McBroody? His name is Derek. He’s our... uhm.” She said, stealing a glance at Parrish. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He’s okay, he’s a dragon himself so don’t worry.” Parrish groaned, and Stiles turned back to Derek, his arms still wrapped around Parrish’s leg. “You left without saying anything after I saved your life!” he accused. 

Derek growled. “You didn’t save my life. I could have saved my self without your help.” 

Stiles glared. “Puhlease. Even if you had avoided the hunters, you would have bled to death!” 

Isaac intervened. “Wait, ok, what? Derek, you know Stiles?” he asked, confused. 

Derek scoffed. “You trying to say that Little Red here, is the one that helped you get the pack together?” he asked in disbelief. 

Stiles flared his nose. “Well excuse me, since I actually seemed to have done the work that you, Mr Big Bad Alpha should have done.” That hit the mark, because Derek squinted his eyes at him and growled. 

Parrish interrupted. “Wait, what? Stiles saved who? When? You are still under house arrests, if I am not mistaken...” 

Stiles’ eyes widened, and he stood up quickly. He grabbed the bag with the groceries and Parrish’s hand, pulling him away. “Will you look at the time! I think we should totally head home now, Jojo. We’ve got a Supernatural Marathon coming up! Bye guys, I’ll call you back!” he shouted, pulling a very confused Parrish behind him. 

Derek looked at the boy- Stiles- walking away with his boyfriend, before turning to look at his pack. 

Isaac snickered. “They look so cute, don’t you think?” 

Lydia nodded. “Totally.” Then she turned to Derek. “I was wondering... could we invite Stiles to a pack night?” she asked, giving her best puppy eyes. 

Derek growled. “Absolutely not.” 

Jackson gave his puppy eyes. 

“No way.” 

Boyd gave his puppy eyes. 

“No.” 

Erica gave her puppy eyes. 

“I don’t think so.” 

Scott gave his puppy eyes. 

“Uhm... no.” 

Isaac gave his puppy eyes. 

Derek sighed. “Whatever.” He huffed, walking away. He completely ignored their cries of happiness, and picked up some ice cream for the pack night. It was more difficult to ignore his wolf’s happy yelps. 

( **Thursday)**

Stiles heard his phone buzzing in his pocket and took it away from his pocket. He was lying on the floor, a box of pizza next to him, and was watching a movie with Parrish. 

**_ Group: The Pack  _ **

**_ Scottyboy: Stiles, r u fre on Sat?  _ **

**_ Moi: Grounded, remember?  _ **

**_ Pup: Yeah, but cant you convince your dad?  _ **

**_ Catwoman: to come to the pack night?  _ **

**_ Asshole: we are going to watch a movie, train, and eat.  _ **

**_ FutureChef: But it’s going to be the eight of us.  _ **

**_ Moi: 8? Who is there?  _ **

**_ Queen: Me, the guys, you and Derek.  _ **

Stiles grimaced before typing. 

**_ Moi: Oh, the Alpha that despises me.  _ **

**_ Scottyboy: he dontdespiz u, hes just emotionllyconstiptd.  _ **

**_ Moi: Translation?  _ **

**_ Pup: He said <he doesn’t despise you, he is just emotionally constipated> _ **

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

**_ Moi: I know what he wrote, I mean what he means?  _ **

**_ Queen: He means that he doesn’t understand how to stand a normal conversation with people.  _ **

**_ Catwoman: Doesnt matter, just come, Batman.  _ **

Stiles smiled. 

**_ Moi: Batman? Aight, I’ll ask the Sheriff.  _ **

**_ Pup: Yay _ ** **_!  _ **

“Whats going on?” asked Parrish, once Stiles stuck his phone in his pocket and started to stare at him intently. “What do you want?” 

Stiles patted his head. “Jordan Parrish, you are one of the most amazing and beautiful and talented people to ever have walked the surface of earth. You deserve so much happiness, and beauty, and everything that anyone would possibly want, because you are amazing, and you never cease to be so, you are...” 

“What do you want?” asked Parrish again. He knew that Stiles’ wanted something. 

Stiles moved next to him. “I need you, to make the Sheriff see reason. The only reason why I am still grounded is because he doesn’t think I can manage to stay out of reach of another pack. He still thinks that some random Alpha will smell the spark on me and force me to follow his pack. Reason with him. Scott is a werewolf, and him and his friends already consider me pack! Their Alpha hates me, but that’s ok, I dislike him too. Please help me!” 

Parrish sighed. “I’ll try.” 

* * *

Parrish called Stiles’ a few hours later. 

“He agreed, but only if I take you and I pick you up after.” 

Stiles squealed in glee, and shut Parrish down as he texted fastly. 

**_ Moi: Aight, I’m in _ ** **_.  _ **

** (Friday)  **

Stiles came back to his room with only a pair of boxers on and a towel on his hair. His hair was still wet from the recent shower. Parrish was sitting on his table working quietly on… something. The partial nudity was not a problem with Parrish. The older was straight and would have never felt that way to Stiles anyway. He saw him like an annoying little brother that he was very fond of. Stiles used to have a crush on Parrish when he was younger. But who wouldn’t have some feelings for a handsome older man who also used to (and partly still is) be your babysitter? He had gone past it when he realised he was contemplating going out with a guy who used to help him taking hot baths when he was younger. Gross. 

Parrish didn’t even raise his head when he heard Stiles putting some music on on shuffle. He just arched an eyebrow as the notes of “ _Roar_ ” by Katy Perry started. He ignored Stiles dancing and cutting shapes behind of him. 

“I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire, cause I am a champion, and you are gonna hear me roar! Louder louder than a lion! Cause I am a champion, and you are gonna hear me roar!” Shouted Stiles at the top of his voice. Parrish snorted. Stiles gave a dramatic “You will hear me roar!” Before dropping to his knees and giving an impressive roar. 

  
When the next song started, Parrish groaned. It was “ _Call me Maybe_ ” and Stiles loved harassing him with that damn song. Stiles sang along and kept trying to climb on Parrish’s lap, but the other boy didn’t even let him. In the end Stiles managed to grip tight on Parrish’s neck as he sang. “Hey, I just met you… And this is crazy… But here is my number! So call me, maybe? Its hard to look right… At you baby! But here is my number! So call me maybe? Hey, I just met you… And this is crazy… But here is my number! So call me, maybe? And all the other’s boys… trying to chase me! But here is my number! So call me, maybe?” 

Stiles circled Parrish’s waist with his legs to stop him from moving and leant in for a kiss. Parrish’s eyes were widened in horror, and Stiles was trying really hard not to start laughing yet. 

Then someone coughed. Stiles and Parrish froze, since they were, supposedly the only ones in the room and neither of them had coughed. Stiles raised his head and looked at his window. Like the first time he saw him, Stiles didn’t scream. He just stared. “Uhm.” Was his intelligent idea to break the ice. 

Parrish huffed and Stiles finally let go of his neck and jumped off him. Still Derek didn’t say anything. Stiles looked at his outfit that had felt so natural with Parrish and felt suddenly very naked. He grabbed some clothes from his bedroom and pointed to the door. “I… am just gonna… Uhm.” He mumbled before rushing out of the door. He groaned. That was awkward. When did he even got in the room? 

When he got back in his room the tension was tangible. Derek hadn’t move an inch and was staring at the wall in front of him with a poker face. Parrish was looking at his computer with the pained expression of someone who had realised how awkward the situation was and was looking desperately for a way to make it less desperate. Without succeeding. 

Derek’s murderous gaze fixed on Stiles when the boy stepped in the room. Parrish stood up. “I am going home now, Stiles. See you tomorrow!” he called, before rushing out of the room. 

Stiles glared at him. “Snake!” he shouted after him. Parrish didn’t bother replying. 

Stiles sighed when he heard the front door closing and sat down on his bed. “Are you here for a particular reason, or you just enjoy creeping around teenager’s bedroom and watch them as they mess around half naked?” he asked. 

Derek ears reddened slightly. “I was here for a reason. The pack seems to already consider you part of the pack, and Lydia said that you are really good at doing researches and finding stuff. So I wanted to ask you if you could find what this logo means, for me.” He asked. 

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Whoa. What happened to Big Bad Wolf, who isn’t scared of anything and doesn’t need anyone?” he asked. 

Derek glared. 

“Oh, here he is again. Give me that logo.” Said Stiles, chuckling slightly. Derek walked up to Stiles and settled right next to him. Too close for comfort, decided Stiles immediately when he turned to grab the paper and his arm brushed with Derek’s. The werewolf didn’t move or flinch, as Stiles touched him again when he picked up his laptop. Stiles tried to put some space between them, but Derek gave a low growl when he moved. So Stiles stopped. 

“Wait, what? You thinking you are staying here until I am finished?” asked Stiles a few minutes later, when Derek made no attempt to leave. 

Derek looked confused. “Yes, why?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude, this could take me ages. And I don’t want to have to explain to my dad why there is a werewolf camped in my room, thank you very much.” 

“But, I...” 

“Derek, I am coming to the loft anyway, tomorrow. Just go home.” He commanded. 

Derek looked at him in the eye for a second, then nodded. He stood up and walked to the window. Stiles rolled his eyes. “No. Door.” He said, sternly. Derek grudgingly followed the order. Stiles smiled to himself. Big Bad wasn’t that Bad after all. 

** (Saturday)  **

Peter came down the stairs of the Hale house, already dressed fancy for his day out with Chris Argent. He arched an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. 

Erica was in the living room, trying to scratch invisible dirt traces from the spotless carpet, while Derek was inspecting every single point in the room, making sure nothing was out of place. Boyd was in the kitchen, struggling to make sure that the kitchen was ok and that the fridge was packed with enough food. He could hear Lydia passing the vacuum in the other room, while Jackson and Scott where on the top floor doing only God knows what with a broom. Isaac wasn’t home. 

“Okay, is this all because your human friend is coming over?” he asked, to no one in particular. 

Erica looked at him from over her shoulder. “Yes. We have to make sure everything is perfect and spotless before Stiles comes.” She answered, serious. 

Peter turned to Derek and arched an eyebrow at him. “Could I know why you, who doesn’t do nothing for anyone would care about the human’s opinion on this place?” he asked. 

Derek growled when Peter made to sit down on the newly made sofas. “I just finished remaking them.” Peter’s eyebrow rose higher. Derek sighed. “Instinct. I don’t know, I just feel like I need to make everything perfect for when he comes.” He answered. 

Peter laughed softly. “Of course. Mummy is coming home and all, right?” he said, putting on his shoes. 

Derek nearly fell from where he was standing in his attempt to turn to face Peter. “Mummy? What?!” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please. Don’t tell me you didn’t even realise that this kid who is coming is like a pack mother. You just said it, instinct. The pack has the instinct to make everything perfect, to clean the den before the mother comes.” He answered, standing up and straightening his clothes. 

Derek was still confused. “But he isn’t even pack yet!” he retorted. 

“Yes he is!” shouted different voices from within the house. 

Derek rolled his eyes. Of course the pack would be eavesdropping their conversation. Peter chuckled. “Sure he isn’t pack?” 

Derek made to answer when they all heard the sound of Parrish’s car stopping outside the house. They all looked at each other before the pack ran outside. Derek forced himself to just walk after them and not run like his wolf wanted to. Peter laughed and came closer to him. “I can see it written on your face.” He said. Derek didn’t even bother asking him what. He knew exactly what Peter meant. 

Isaac jumped out of the car first. Parrish got off and opened the door of Stiles’ for him. Peter, next to Derek, cooed softly. “How cute is that?” he said, knowing that this would irk Derek. Derek glared at him. 

Stiles managed to get off the house, eight coffee cups balanced in a tray in his hands. “Hey guys!” he shouted at the pack. “I bought you something to drink!” 

Parrish chuckled, and opened the boot, taking out Stiles’ bag from it and… a bat. Derek was confused. A bat? He watched as the pack rushed towards the human, who had to momentarily give Isaac the drinks so that they would not spill on the grass, and hugged him in turns. Even Boyd hugged him. Even Jackson hugged him, and at that point Derek could no longer deny that Peter was right. Stiles was in fact Pack Mom. 

Peter was proven right again when Stiles handed out the different coffees for everyone. 

“Lydia, her is your Chai Latte.  Erica, an expresso con Panna. Isaac’s Coffee Milk, Boyd’s Macchiato.  Jackson, your black coffee. Scott, your Mocha.” He listed. Then he turned to Derek. “Uhm, I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got you a chocolate. I mean, everyone loves chocolate so I guess you would love it as well, not trying to be patronizing at all. Like, obviously if you don’t want it, I can give it to Parrish, but yeah, I didn’t know how to ask you, and I bought them before meeting with Isaac, so I didn’t…” he started rambling. 

Derek stopped him with a shy smile. “It’s… fine. I like chocolate.” 

Stiles smiled then, a proper smile, with his whole face lit up and he looked so perfect and… _whoa, when had that happened_? His wolf was literally whimpering for the fact that such a perfect human being actually existed. 

Stiles looked at Peter. “I also got you a normal coffee, Mr Hale.” He said, pointing at one of the cups. 

Peter leaned in and whispered in Derek’s ear. “Nephew, he’s cute and nice. Keep him.” He demanded, before smiling at Stiles. “Well, thank you. And no Mr Hale, please. It makes me old.” 

“You are old.” Said Lydia, as she sipped her chai. Peter just chuckled, as he took his cup. He winked at Derek. “Go and bite!” he whooped, before quickly walking away. 

“Next time I slash you open you will not be able to come back!” he threatened. 

Parrish coughed. “I am going now. Stiles, call me when you have to go back home, ok?” he demanded. Stiles nodded, and held his fist up. Parrish rolled his eyes. “You are so immature.” He commented, bumping their fists together. 

“Shut up, you love me!” shouted Stiles after him. 

Parrish arched an eyebrow as he looked at him through the window. “Since when?” he asked, starting the car. 

Stiles gasped, and Parrish winked. “See ya later!” he called. Stiles waved him away. 

Derek should not feel angry about this. He barely knows Stiles. His wolf shouldn’t be laying pretences about a boy who had saved his life once and that he had met in total two times, and this was the third. 

Erica smirked. “Batman, you and Parrish are literally the cutest.” She said. 

Stiles made an attempt to a hair flip. “Course we are. The cutest pair of siblings ever.” He said, grinning. 

Derek raised his head at that. “Siblings? I thought you and him were not related.” He asked, a tiny flip of hope in his heart. 

Stiles shook his head. “We aren’t. But he basically babysat me since I was a kid. So I kind of consider him my brother.” He explained. 

Scott looked confused. “Wait, what? You are not going out with him?” he asked. 

Stiles looked horrified. “Oh god, no! That’s just…! Oh my god, he used to bath me when I was a kid! Absolutely… ew. That’s just gross.” He said, shaking his head over and over. 

And ok, that was definitely hope inside Derek now. He didn’t have his usual scowl in his face when he invited them inside the house. 

* * *

Isaac finished giving Stiles the tour of the house, and went outside with the boys. The pack was already training. Lydia was training with Scott, and she was quite good for a human. 

Derek tackled Boyd, and looked at Stiles with an arched eyebrow. “Are you up for a bit of training?” he asked. 

Stiles raised his bat. “Course I am ready. I was born ready.” 

Derek and the others all stopped their training, as Derek pointed at Isaac. “Okay, it’s easy. You just have to tackle Isaac, and throw him on the ground.” He said. 

Stiles sighed. “Oh, that’ll be easy. I guess I don’t need this.” He said, putting his bat down. He turned to Isaac. “C’mon Pup. Lemme see what you can do.” 

Derek looked at Isaac’s smug grin. The blonde werewolf charged Stiles immediately. Stiles didn’t move and waited until Isaac was right in front of him before moving away. Isaac nearly tripped and fell. 

Stiles smirked as the other boy charged him again. Stiles repeated the tactic of the first time, but this time Isaac turned around again, aiming at his legs. Stiles moved quickly, and jumped on his back, tackling him on the grass. 

“Gotcha!” sing sang Stiles, with a smile. Isaac scowled as he pushed Stiles off him and stood up. Stiles smiled. “Come on, who’s next?” 

Stiles fought with every single one of the betas, and tackled them on the ground without once needing to use his bat. He tripped Jackson, who fell face first on the ground and turned to Derek. “Big Bad! Want to try?” he asked. 

Derek shrugged. “Why not.” He said, before stepping in front of Stiles. This time Stiles took his bat in his hands. Derek arched an eyebrow. Stiles shrugged. “Gotta protect myself from your claws.” He said, calm. 

Derek didn’t wait any longer, and launched on Derek. He was too fast, and Stiles would not have been able to dodge him. Stiles realised it, and raised his bat sideways, to block Derek’s assault. Derek tried to trip him, but Stiles did an impressive backflip, jumping, and using the momentum to push on Derek’s chest with his feet. Derek growled as he was pushed backwards. He recovered in time to see Stiles coming towards him with the bat raised and aimed at his shoulder. He blocked it with his arms. 

Stiles grinned as he made a step back. “Come on, Big Bad.” He urged. Derek took his time. Attacking straight away didn’t work with Stiles. He had to go with strategy. 

He charged again, slower this time, to give Stiles the chance to move. Stiles, as he thought, did his move, but before he was ready, Derek attacked. He pushed Stiles with his arm, and grinned down at him. Stiles’ smirk didn’t waver as he did a last minute move and went under his arm. 

The seconds seemed to stretch as Derek realised that Stiles was behind him and that he would not have time to stop the fall. He had barely time to say “Fuck.” before Stiles pushed him down with a strong bat hit. But Derek didn’t fell alone. He caught Stiles’ wrist, determined not to lose, and Stiles fell as well, right on top of him. 

Derek looked at the wide eyed boy on top of him. He could now see the golden quality in Stiles’ hazel brown eyes. He could see exactly every mole on his face, and the pink tonality of his lips. And the pink flush of his cheeks. 

Stiles was on top of Derek. Of freaking Derek… what was his surname again? He had his hand on Derek’s chest and uhm… strong muscles. He could feel himself blushing under the gaze of Derek and… wait why was Derek staring at him like that? He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up biting his lower lip instead. And he didn’t miss the way Derek’s eyes snapped instantly on said lips. 

“Do you guys need a room?” called Jackson, and ok, Stiles blushed this time. He stood up instantly, only to lose balance and fall again on Derek. “I’m… uhm, s-sorry.” He stuttered. And Derek smiled. A full shit eating grin. And thank god he was sitting down, or Stiles would have fallen again judging by the way his knees were shaking. Because when Derek smiled, his whole face lit up and he became even more gorgeous than he was naturally and… 

_ When did that happened? When the hell did Stiles noticed how beautiful Derek was?  _

Stiles ignored the way his heart fluttered and finally managed to stand up. He held out a hand to Derek. “Ok, loser, stand up.” He commented, because irking Derek was way easier than dealing with… with whatever feelings Stiles was developing for the grumpy werewolf. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “it was just luck.” He grumbled. 

Stiles grinned, as he elbowed him. “Oh, come on, don’t be such a sourwolf.” He said. Then he looked at the other werewolves, with a smug smile. “So you little shits. Who’s hungry?” 

* * *

Stiles and Boyd finished the cooking and put the gigantic roasted chicken on the table that Erica and Isaac had settled. The pack was already sat, and was waiting patiently for the food. 

“Tadaan! Your awesome chefs, Stiles and Boyd, got you the best food ever in the whole world ever existed!” called Stiles, grinning. 

Lydia put a hand on her temples. “I never heard so many grammatical mistakes in a simple sentence.” She complained. 

Stiles gasped. “Well, excuse me. I’ve you ever seen Scott’s texting style?” 

Scott said “Ehi!” as Lydia and the others nodded gravely and started laughing. 

Stiles settled next to Derek, since Boyd was quick to take a sit next to Scott and Erica. “Hello, there.” He said to Derek. 

Derek ignored him, but was simply unable to ignore the minuscule amount of distance between the two of them. Every time Stiles took a bite of the food, his arm brushed against Derek’s, and this was really distracting. Also he could not help noticing the way his whole face lit up when he smiled, and the way he threw his head back and laughed when something really amused him. He noticed the way he was careful not to make any of the betas uncomfortable, and the way he was always checking that they were eating enough and making sure that they ate everything. 

“Lydia, stop harassing poor Erica. Her hair is fine.” 

“Oh, come on guys, give Jackson a break. He’s not that bad!” 

“Scotty pie, don’t worry, she will notice you. You are awesome.” 

“Isaac, I saw that, stop putting your food in Boyd’s plate!” 

“Erica, try the meat. It’s not bad.” 

“Derek, why are you not eating?” the last question was addressed to him by Lydia, and Derek realised he had been staring at Stiles and hadn’t been eating his food. 

Stiles turned to him, and eyed him with suspicion. “Why are you not eating?” he demanded as well. Derek just shrugged, and try to control his blush. Obviously he could not say “I was too busy staring at you” and a shrug seemed dismissive enough. 

Stiles picked one of the fries with his fork and put it right in front of Derek’s mouth. Derek looked at Stiles with his best “Are you fucking serious?” expression, but Stiles just grinned. “Say, ‘ _ah!_ ’.” He demanded, trying to stifle his laughter. It was obvious he knew that Derek would pull out. 

And okay, he should not, he really shouldn’t have, but Derek rolled his eyes and took the bite. Stiles’ face was priceless. And Erica had snapped a picture just in case the boy ever forgot about it. 

* * *

Jackson and Scott were in charge of the washing, while Lydia, Erica, Scott and Isaac were choosing the movie marathon they were going to have that day. 

Derek was sitting outside with Stiles, and they were talking about the research that Stiles had done for him the day before. 

“Did you find anything?” he asked the boy. Stiles nodded, and Derek could not help but notice the way he tensed at this. 

“Well… what did you find?” he asked. He just could not help it. He didn’t like seeing Stiles nervous about anything. Stiles wasn’t supposed to be upset or unhappy. Stiles should be always smiling and happy. 

Stiles ran a hand through his hand. “It’s the logo of a gang. It’s called the ‘ _Fangs’_. They are from New York. People just think they are a criminal gang, but… I met them in New York. They are a pack of strong, army trained werewolves.” 

Derek looked at him worriedly. “What do you mean, you met them?” 

Stiles sighed. “They offered me a place in their pack. I refused. You know how I said that I got expelled? Yeah, they tried to scare me, by blowing up the chemistry laboratory. So I got expelled. That’s also why I got grounded. My dad was worried about me going around Beacon Hills with a pack of bloodthirsty army trained werewolves going after his son. That’s why when he isn’t around, Parrish is around. He’s a dragon, he’s fireproof.” He explained. 

“We will look out for you from now on, Stiles. You… you are pack.” Said Derek, after a few moments of silence. Stiles looked at him in surprise. Derek squirmed uncomfortably. “The pack already sees you as… a pack mother. And… yeah. If you want…” 

Stiles cooed. “Aw, you are so cute! And of course I want to! I would love to. Do it now!” he said, excitedly. Derek looked at him in surprise. “I read books. I know all about how to become a pack member, and about pack mothers, and Alphas, and mates...” he blushed at the last part. Derek thankfully ignored it. 

He opened his hand and showed his claws. In a few seconds he pushed them inside Stiles’ neck and the boy groaned in pain. It was over in a matter of seconds. 

Stiles felt dizzy for a moment, and gripped Derek’s arm. Derek didn’t push him off. “Are you ok?” asked the werewolf. 

Stiles nodded. “Why does the werewolf stuff always have to be so painful?” he demanded. Derek just snorted, and shook his head. 

“If you two have finished being all lovey dovey, we finally chose the movie!” called Erica. Stiles nearly jumped and saw her looking at them from the kitchen window. She stuck her tongue at him. 

“We are not being lovey dovey.” Said Stiles, his face right pink. Erica arched an eyebrow, and pointed at his hand. Stiles let immediately go of Derek’s arm, and the werewolf scowled at the young beta. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and walked inside. He turned to look at Derek. “You coming?” 

They settled in one of the rooms upstairs, all of them wearing ridiculous onesies that Stiles had bought with him. He had a bright red one, with fox ears. Scott’s one was green, with a bright full moon drawn on it. Lydia’s was pink, with lip stick marks all over it.Erica’s had cat woman signs all over it. Jackson had a sea blue one, with lacrosse sticks prints all over. Boyd’s was grey with a chef hat and a spoon, printed on it. Isaac’s was light blue with puppies all over it. And… Derek’s one was black, with the faint image of a wolf on. 

Derek had actually to be forced into his onesie. And he had a disgruntled face, sitting in the middle of the room with his black onesie on. Stiles couldn’t help it and snap a picture with his phone. 

“Delete it.” Derek was on him in less than a second. Stiles looked at him challengingly. “Make me.” He challenged. 

“Please don’t. I’ve seen enough movies to see how this is going.” Groaned Scott, and Derek growled. 

“Don’t growl at your betas!” said Stiles, smacking him on the head. The betas looked at Stiles with wide eyes, each of them expecting Derek to slit his throat open. Derek didn’t, but stopped growling. And ok, this was just weird. 

** (Sunday)  **

Stiles woke up the day after, incredibly hot. He realised quickly that he had a lot of bodies pressed against his side, and that he was curled against another body. He slowly opened his eyes, to face a pair of gold speckled green eyes. 

Derek smiled softly at him, and that was not good. It’s way too early to be faced with so much perfection all at once. “Good morning.” Called the werewolf. 

Stiles smiled back, shyly. “Morning.” And wait, what? Was he… _cuddling_ with Derek? What the flipping flop? 

He yawned and tried to move and sit up. Derek pushed him back down. “No… don’t move… not yet.” Grumbled the werewolf, hiding his head in Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ breath hitched, but the boy didn’t move him away. 

That was probably not a very good time to start thinking, but Stiles couldn’t help it. Derek was cuddling with him. On the floor, and in theory they were all cuddling, but Derek had his fucking face hid in Stiles’ neck. Argh. 

“I can hear you thinking. Please go back to sleep.” Grumbled Derek. Stiles didn’t bother answering him. 

When he woke up again, Derek was long gone. The werewolf wasn’t curled next to him anymore, and only Isaac, Erica and Scott were still asleep. Isaac had his face partially hid in Scott’s neck, and Erica had an arm thrown protectively over Isaac. _Awh_. 

Stiles first went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before going to the kitchen. He found Lydia, sitting on Jackson’s lap and Boyd eating freshly made pancakes. Derek was nowhere to be found. 

Lydia smirked when he entered the room. “Hey, Stiles. Derek left earlier with Peter. He said not to wait for him.” She informed him. Stiles tried to act cool. “Uhm, ok. I wasn’t looking for him thought.” 

Lydia, Jackson and Boyd all laughed. “Sure, Stiles.” Sneered Jackson. Stiles glared at them and turned to the cooker, where he started making the pancakes. 

When he finally left the house in Parrish’s car, Derek still hadn’t returned. 

** (Wednesday)  **

Stiles hadn’t heard from Derek for almost 4 days. He knew he should not have been upset about it (they barely knew each other!) but he just had thought that maybe... Well, it didn’t happen. 

Isaac, Jackson and Scott were over at his house that day. Lydia and Erica were with him on Monday, and Boyd the day before. He literally hadn’t been alone in his room for a long time. 

Jackson took his place on the Xbox with Scott, while Isaac and Stiles settled on the table to finish their homework. 

“Stiles! I am hungry!” called Scott from his position in front of the TV. 

Stiles didn’t raise his head. “Does it look like I give a fuck? Cause if it does, I am sorry, that’s not the impression I am trying to give.” 

Jackson snorted. “Oh, come on Stiles!” he called. 

Stiles didn’t even answer him. 

Isaac took Stiles’ computer as he asked. “Stiles, do you have anything to eat, please? I am kind of hungry. 

Stiles stood up and patted his head. “Of course I do. Wait here.” He said, rushing out. Scott and Jackson looked at him, offended. 

When Stiles came back up, both Jackson and Scott were standing next to Isaac, looking at Stiles’ computer in disbelief. “You have been researching about the ‘Fangs’?” asked Jackson. 

Stiles blushed, as he quickly took his laptop from them. “Yeah, so what? And wait... how do you guys know about them? Derek would never...? Oh.” He said, finally understanding. 

He squinted his eyes at them. “Derek put you on this, didn’t he? He knows that the pack wants me, so he put you guys in to protect me.” 

Jackson snorted. “Of course, not.” He answered. Both Isaac and Scott, however tried to avert his eyes, so Stiles knew he was right. 

He stuck out his hand. “Call your Alpha.” He commanded. 

Jackson didn’t even think about defying him and handed him the phone. 

After a few rings, Derek answered. “Jackson.” 

“Not Jackson.” 

There was a short silence, before. “Stiles. What’s wrong?” 

Stiles felt the anger flaring inside him. “What’s wrong? Are you asking me what’s wrong? You disappeared after the pack night, no calls, no texts, and now I find out that I have bodyguard – _really_?- that are supposed to look after me, when we both know that I won a fight against every single one of them, and you don’t even tell me that I have bodyguards, you don’t tell me anything and you just...” 

“Did you want me to come? To contact you?” 

Stiles was stunned after Derek’s word. Of course he wanted him to come over! Why would anyone even question that? “Yes. Why not?” he asked. 

“You know a lot about werewolves’ behaviour. I thought you just... didn’t like the idea of me...” 

“We are not going to have this conversation over phone, especially not with Isaac and Scott here. Come over, I am sending them away.” With that, Stiles ended the conversation. 

Jackson smirked at him, while Scott looked confused. “What’s going on?” Isaac just pouted at the idea of being thrown away from Stiles’ house. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Get out, you little runts.” He said, pushing them out. 

“Get in there, Stilinski!” called Jackson, before leaving. Stiles just laughed. 

Then he ran back up the stairs, and entered his room. And this time he screamed. Because the man in his room, was not Derek. Most definitely. 

He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes, that flashed red when Stiles entered. He took a pen from Stiles desk and draw a simple sign on the wall. Then he flashed a white smile at Stiles. “We will see each other very soon, Stiles. I just hope in the meanwhile you think again about our offer.” 

Stiles recovered pretty quickly. “It wasn’t an offer, Stephen. It was a threat. And I told you already: I don’t want to join your stupid little pack of freak... _ugh_!” 

Stephen had moved quickly, and now had Stiles pinned against the wall, a hand on his neck. “Careful, now, little spark. We don’t really want _you_ to get hurt. Although I think you should probably be worried about your dad. Coming home alone is not always... _ah_ , safe.” The man gave a little cold laugh, and then found himself on the other side of the room, blasted away by a strong jet of energy. 

Stiles collapsed on the floor, his eyes flashing and a hand on his neck. “Don’t you dare touch my dad.” 

Stephen gave him a cold stare, anger distorting his pretty features. Then he smiled and moved towards the window. “I really like your attitude. I hope you decide to join us.” Then he left. 

Stiles would have gone after him, if he had been able to move. He found himself shaking and unable to breath. They got his dad. They had got his dad. “Oh my god. _Oh my god_.” 

His vision was blurry, and all he could see was darkness and nothing more. He couldn’t breathe. He was having a panic attack. 

His own heartbeat seemed too loud in his ears, and everything didn’t make sense. He didn’t know how long he remained there, slumped on the floor and struggling to breath.

“Stiles. Please listen to me! Listen to my voice! Stiles!” he could hear a voice, calling him. Was it Derek? He still could not breath properly. 

“Stiles, please focus on my voice. Can you hear me?” asked the voice. Stiles nodded. “Ok, Stiles, count with me. One. Stiles, _please_ count with me. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” 

Stiles’ vision finally came back, and yes, that was Derek in front of him. The werewolf was crouched on him, definitely too close for comfort. But Stiles didn’t care. 

“Derek! My dad, he said they got my dad!” he called out, suddenly remembering why he was having a panic attack in the first place. 

Derek tensed. “Who is they?” he asked. 

Stiles eyes were watery. “Stephen. From the Fangs. He came here, they still want me. He said, that my dad... that it wasn’t safe from him to go home alone.” 

Derek stood up, and fished his phone from his pocket. He helped Stiles up, and settled him on the bed, then curled in next to him, before dialling Peter’s number. “Peter? I need you and Argent to go and check on the Sheriff, Stiles’ said that the Fangs came here to threaten and warn him about his father.” He didn’t wait for his uncles answer and ended the call. 

Stiles was all curled next to him, his face hid in the pillows. Derek carefully caressed his hair. “Don’t worry, Stiles. My uncle and Chris will make sure nothing happens to him.” A pause. “And the pack will make sure nothing happens to you.” Another pause. “And so will I.” He added. 

“I’m your mate.” Said Stiles. It wasn’t a question; it was just a simple fact. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. 

Derek didn’t stop stroking Stiles’ hair. “I didn’t want to... impose anything on you, or worse, freak you out.” 

Stiles raised his head. “I am not freaked out.” He said. He was blushing slightly, as he spoke again. “And... you are not imposing anything on me.” 

Derek sighed. “I’m 21, Stiles. I am a werewolf. A mate... a mate is for life. I don’t want to force you into any of this.” He answered. 

Stiles sat up, and poked Derek in the stomach. “I didn’t say we should bond now and have puppies together. I just... I think I like to know stuff. And I... I like you. I... want to know you better.” He said, stammering a bit. And Derek could not help but find it incredibly adorable. 

Derek nodded. “I think... I can handle that.” He then pushed Stiles back on the bed. “Sleep, now. I will wake you up if something happens.” 

Stiles grabbed one of Derek’s hand into his. “Won’t you leave?” and _damn_ , why did he sound like a little girl all of a sudden? 

Derek looked uncertain, then pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I will be here when you woke up.” 

* * *

When Stiles woke up, Derek wasn’t lying beside him anymore. He didn’t move for a whole minute, letting the feeling of betrayal sinking in. But then he heard a noise downstairs. He sat up straight, his heart pumping in his chest? Where the Fangs there? Or was his dad finally home? 

Stiles opened the door of his bedroom and slowly crept down the stairs. He looked inside the living room, and arched an eyebrow. 

Because that was his dad, sitting in the living room with Derek next to him. Derek looked tense and worried, while his dad attention’s was focused on the TV. Stiles cleared his throat as he entered. 

“Dad? Are you ok?” he asked immediately to his dad. The Sheriff nodded, and only then Stiles noticed that his belt was still on. And so was his gun with wolf bane laced bullet. No wonder Derek looked so uncomfortable. 

“You sent Peter Hale and Chris Argent to protect me?” asked the Sheriff. Stiles shook his head. “I told Derek that someone threatened you, and he sent them two to check on you.” He answered. 

His dad nodded again. “I entered your room, and found you completely asleep and a guy that I have never seen curled in bed next to you. Is there something I need to know?” and, hey, wasn’t his dad always straight to the point. 

“He’s Derek...” 

“Derek Hale, I know.” Interrupted the Sheriff. 

Stiles swallowed. His dad seemed really impatient, while Derek seemed to be trying to disappear into the couch. Was it a bad sign the fact that the Sheriff knew who Derek was? 

“He’s... the Alpha, of the pack I am part of.” He explained. 

The Sheriff stared at him. “That doesn’t explain why he was in your bed, though.” 

Stiles sighed. “It’s... complicated.” 

“Does it involve supernatural?” asked the Sheriff. 

Stiles nodded. The Sheriff sighed. “You are not legal, yet.” 

Stiles blushed. “I know! Nothing happened, I swear dad!” 

“Is he taking advantage of you?” asked the Sheriff, and ehi, Stiles had never seen someone looking so willingly to disappear than Derek was at the moment. 

“Of course not, Dad!” 

The Sheriff stared at Derek for a few seconds, while the werewolf kept fidgeting with his hands. “Derek.” Called the Sheriff, and Derek snapped to attention. “Yes, sir?” 

Stiles tried very hard not to laugh at Derek’s panicked expression when the Sheriff said. “I’ve got wolf bane laced bullets.” 

“I expect you to take him out on dates for at least a month before I start witnessing making out. You hurt him, I hurt you. Don’t try to force him into anything he doesn’t want to. Make sure you protect him.” Said the Sheriff, before taking his gun out and leaving it on the table as he stood up. 

Stiles groaned, but was relieved that at least the gun wasn’t aimed at Derek’s head or anything. The sheriff smiled at both. “Today is game night. Are you staying for dinner, Derek?” 

** (Thursday- three weeks later)  **

Stiles and Isaac were in the car with Derek when the Alpha received a phone call from Peter. 

“What? You found them?... ok, I am coming.” Said the werewolf, before putting down his phone. 

Isaac and Stiles exchanged a glance. The beta turned to Derek. “What is going on? Who did you find?” he asked. 

Derek’s eyes were fixed on the road as he spoke. “We found the ‘Fangs’ refuge.” He answered. 

“Awesome! What’s the plan?” asked Stiles, excitedly. He couldn’t wait to find and destroy the Alpha pack. Derek looked at him from the rear-view window, and squinted his eyes. Then he answered. “We are going to meet with the pack at my house.” 

They stopped in front of the house and rushed inside. Peter was sitting on one of the sofa’s, showing Lydia and Boyd the map with the whereabouts of where the pack was living. He looked up as his nephew and the other two entered. 

He quickly explained Derek how he and Chris had found them and where they lived. 

Derek turned to his pack. “Scott and Isaac, I want you two to be close to me and attack when I do. Boyd and Jackson, I want you two to be ready the moment we enter, and attack. Lydia and Erica, you two are the fastest: when you enter, try and confuse them as much as possible. Lydia use all the wolf bane you need.” He instructed. 

Stiles had a feeling growing inside him when Derek didn’t call his name. “Excuse me, what about me?” he asked. 

Derek sighed. “You are staying here.” 

Stiles smiled. “Nope. Not happening.” 

“Stiles. Please. It’s you they want! If you stay here, they will not be able to get you.” 

“Still not ok with it. I am coming.” 

Derek stepped towards Stiles, and took his hand in his. He looked at him right in the eyes, and whispered. “Please, Stiles.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes were closed for less than a second, but it was enough for Derek. He moved swiftly. Stiles heard a ‘click’ and cold metal touching his skin. His eyes snapped open, to find him momentarily locked on the wall. He was handcuffed. 

He looked at Derek in betrayal, and the asshole even smiled a little. “I am sorry. I am just trying to keep you safe.” Said Derek. 

Then he turned to Peter. “I want you to stay here and not let Stiles out of your view. Swear on the moon that you will not help him out of the handcuffs.” He begged. 

Peter shrugged. “I swear on the moon, and the stars that I will not help your little boyfriend out of his handcuffs.” He said, bored. 

Stiles glared at him, then grabbed the collar of his shirt with his free hand, and smashed their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, not really long enough for Derek to truly appreciate it. Stiles looked incredibly strong when he spoke. “You better come back. Or I will personally raise you back from the dead to kill you again.” He threatened. 

Derek smirked, trying not to freak out over the fact that Stiles had just kissed him. Stiles tasted like home and protection. Sweet and hard at the same time, bittersweet almost.

Then Derek and the pack left.

Stiles waited a few more minutes, before turning to Peter. “Why is your nephew so unreasonable, and such an idiot?” he asked him. 

Peter kept reading his magazine, shrugging. “Don’t know where he got the traits from, to be honest. But he is trying to keep you safe, I guess.” 

“I won against every single one of them during the training. And I didn’t even use my spark powers.” He argued. 

“Oh, well. FYI, you are not going to get help from me with your handcuffs. A oath to the moon is unbreakable. I would be physically unable to help you.” 

Stiles chuckled. “Who said I needed help?” he said, and Peter arched an eyebrow as he heard the click of the handcuff. 

“Impressive.” Said the werewolf. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Puhlease. I’ve learnt how to get out of handcuffs before I ever learnt to talk correctly. I am the Sherriff’s son.” He turned towards him. “You coming or not? We’ve got some Alpha asses to kick.” 

* * *

“Have I already told you that Derek will kill me for this?” asked Peter, as he and Stiles got off his car. 

Stiles held his bat tighter. “And I told you that Derek will die if we don’t help him. He’s awesome and everything, but he doesn’t know when to pause and think before attacking. And that’s definitely gonna get him killed.” 

Peter looked at the human standing next to him and smirked. Stiles was really the perfect person for Derek. Funny and witty, stubborn and smart, never listened to orders. The perfect thing for his nephew. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” he asked. 

Stiles turned to him. “The Fangs is made up by 5 people. Frederick, who is the fastest of them. Ariana who is definitely the strongest. Nicole, who is kind of the Alpha of this pack of Alpha’s. Gerome, who is the biggest. But not bright. I don’t actually think he can talk properly. And Stephen, who is the smartest. He plans, and everything. I legitimately think that he’s the scariest of them all.” He quickly explained. “The plan is easy. We let Derek and the other enter first, so they can scare them and hopefully confuse them. Then we enter, and we fight them off.” 

Peter smiled. “I like the way you think, little one. You are definitely a keeper.” Then he focused, and made Stiles a sign to follow him silently. The packs had arrived. 

Stiles and Peter were as close as they could get without being detected by any of the two packs. Derek, Isaac and Scott were standing in front of the Alpha pack, the two betas already wolfed out. 

Derek stepped forward. “You are making a huge mistake by trying to recruit my mate into your pack.” He called, loud and clear. 

A girl, with pretty red hair and huge muscles, laughed, her eyes flashing Alpha red. “Isn’t it cute? Stiles got himself an Alpha as a mate to protect himself.” She said, baring her fangs. “Can I kill them, Nicole?” she asked. 

The other girl, the one with blonde hair and green eyes shook her hair with grace. “That would not be advisable, Ariana. We still have a chance of getting Stiles into the pack. If we kill his mate he mate be upset. Although you can never be sure with Stiles.” she answered. 

Ariana snorted. “But if I snap the neck of one of the little betas, he might be angry enough to come.” She commented. 

Derek growled. “Don’t you dare touch Stiles or any other of my pack.” 

Nicole smiled gently at them. “Now, now... Growling is not very educated is it, Derek? Also, coming uninvited is not either. What do you think, Stephen?” 

Stephen laughed. “I think we should kill them all just for that.” He said, baring his teeth at them. 

Derek wolfed out. Apparently that was some kind of signal, because as soon as he did this, a bunch of arrows flew in the Alpha pack's direction. Nicole and Stephen were fast to move out of the way, but Frederick, Ariana and Gerome weren't so lucky and found themselves on the floor, panting as the wolf bane in the arrows entered their system. Scott, Isaac and Derek attacked Nicole, while Jackson, Erica and Boyd flung themselves on Stephen. Lydia kept sending arrows in the two alphas direction, but neither of them got stuck by any. 

"Seems like your pack is winning." Commented Peter. 

And for a moment it did look like it. The three Alphas were still on the floor, and the other two seemed to have trouble getting away from the attacks of Derek and the betas. 

And then, so suddenly Stiles had trouble realising it, they were definitely losing. Ariana had managed to get the arrow from her leg and was running in the direction of where the arrows were coming from. Lydia tried to escape, but the other girl grabbed her hair and locked her in place. Jackson's head jerked when he heard Lydia's cry, and Stephen took the time to asses a blow on him. Jackson landed on the wall, and both Erica and Isaac turned around to see if he was ok. Stephen grabbed Erica wrist and shielded his body with hers. Boyd, who was about to claw at him again, froze. Gerome and Frederick got up from the floor already half healed, and flung themselves on Isaac and Scott, catching them off guard. 

Derek tried to keep his attention on Nicole, but it was difficult since all of his betas were down. Nicole sighed, then she grabbed Derek's wrist and twisted it on his back. Derek tried to stifle the cry of pain, but it left his lips anyway. Ariana kicked Boyd from behind, still holding Lydia by the hair, and the werewolf hit the floor. Stephen threw Erica at her, and she grabbed her blonde curls as well. Nicole pinned Derek on the floor and looked around. Ariana had Lydia and Erica by the hair, Boyd was held by Stephen, Frederick had Isaac and Scott and Jackson was still out cold next to Gerome. 

"Gerome, please come and hold the beta that Stephen has. Stephen, come here." She ordered. Gerome grabbed Boyd by the neck and Stephen went to Nicole. She signalled him to keep Derek while she did her speech. 

"Derek, Derek. Did you really think that I didn't know you were coming over?" She asked, deluded. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Awesome. Am I going to get the bad guy monologue, now?" 

Stephen scratched Derek's neck, not hard enough to perforate the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark for a few seconds, and some kind of irritation. "Come on now, Derek. Where are your manners?" 

Nicole smiled sweetly. "You know, Derek. Your sweet little spark mate will eventually come to us, and you know that. He will do it, to save his friends and the ones he loves. He would even leave you for that." 

Derek didn't answer just kept glaring at her. Nicole wasn't to be put off. "Obviously, you can avoid that. By simply joining us." 

Gerome and Ariana growled. Stephen arched an eyebrow, and Frederick smirked. Nicole waved them off graciously. "Oh, come on. He has talent, he must be a really strong Alpha if he managed to control this... this pack of teenagers." she scoffed. Derek still said nothing.  
"It's easy, to join us. You don't need to pay anything... you just have to kill one of your betas."

Derek growled at that, and then stopped when he heard Erica and Lydia whimpering in pain. Stephen turned him around so that he could face all of his beta. Ariana pulled the two girls by the hair. “Who is going to go? Is it the red haired one? Or the blonde? I never really liked blondes. On the other side this red haired is totally copying my style.” She commented. 

“I would rather die than enter your pack of sociopaths!” growled Derek. Stephen smacked Derek’s head against the solid cement and tut’ed. “Come on, Derek. Is that the way to talk to a young woman?” he asked. 

Scott struggled to free himself, and Frederick grabbed his neck. “Stop it now! Or I am going to rip your throat out.” 

That’s what finally took Stiles and Peter to attack. The werewolf threw himself on the Stephen, who quickly stepped back, liberating Derek. Stiles was furious. His eyes were on Nicole, and he was fuming with rage. 

Ariana threw the two girls against the wall, putting both of them out cold. She snarled at Stiles and attacked him. Or made to attack him, because she didn’t manage two steps before she was thrown against the wall by some sort of invisible shield. 

Gerome didn’t even manage to move, before he was thrown away by another jet of energy, with Frederick. Peter was fighting with Stephen, and Stiles raise his bat as he marched towards Nicole. Derek stepped in front of him. “What are you doing here?” growled the werewolf. Stiles didn’t bother with him. He made a gesture with his hand, and pushed Derek out of the way. 

Nicole smiled as she saw him approaching. “I see you came, finally. That’s lovely.” She commented. 

Stiles growled at her, and raised his bat, attacking her. She moved swiftly away from him, and made a run towards Stephen. Only then Stiles saw that the Alpha had Peter in a deathly grasp. Nicole smiled pleasantly. “Now, if you come willingly, we will let go of this… friend of yours.” 

Stiles raised his bat. “I don’t make deals with anyone who dares to touch any of my pups.” 

Peter arched an eyebrow. “Since when am I one of the pups?” he asked. 

Stiles ignored him and looked at the female Alpha straight in the eye. “There is a reason why I am a pack mother. I am capable of protecting my pups.” 

At this Nicole paled, and Stephen’s smile faltered. Stiles made a simple move with his hand, and Peter was flung away from the two Alpha’s. “That wasn’t very pleasant!” called the werewolf. 

Nicole and Stephen retreated slowly, as the female werewolf snarled at him. “You didn’t say he was pack mother! Have you heard the stories about pack mother? Pack mothers are more dangerous than an Alpha werewolf! What do you think about a spark who is also a pack mother?” she asked, and she sounded terrified. 

Stiles moved swiftly. In a moment he was in front of Stephen, and with a single strong bat hit he sent the werewolf on the other side of the room. Stephen was out cold. “Mountain Ash.” He explained to the blonde Alpha. 

Nicole was trembling before him, as Stiles lifted her in the air. “I am sorry! I didn’t… I didn’t know! If I had known, I would have never… never ever dared…!” 

“You hurt my pack.” Stated Stiles calmly. “You threatened my mate and you tried to kill my pups. I am going to kill you.” 

Nicole looked terrified. “I am…” 

“Come on, now, Stiles. Is she worth you becoming a murderer? I don’t think so. Let the poor creature go away with her friends. And if she tries to come back, _then_ –but only then- we will kill her.” Reasoned Peter, from where he was lying down, looking fascinated at the scene. 

Stiles turned around, to see Isaac looking at him, a scared expression on his face. He didn’t want Isaac to be scared of him. He let go of Nicole, who fell on the floor. 

Stiles turned around and started walking away. “I give you until sunset for you and your pathetic pack mates to be gone.” He said, loud and clear. 

He heard the girl repeating ‘yes’ and ‘yes’ as he stepped out of the basement with his pack. They were outside when finally Derek managed to grab him. “What the hell did you think you were doing?” he growled, anger distorting his features. 

Stiles looked at him, in confusion. “I was saving your lives.” 

Derek took a deep breath. “By putting yourself in danger. They could have killed you!” 

Stiles felt anger growing inside him. “If I hadn’t been there you would be all dead!” he shouted back. 

Derek squinted his eyes at him. “The situation was under control.” 

Stiles looked at him, incredulous. “The situation was… What the… You guys were dying…” 

Derek didn’t budge. “We would have won without your help. You put your life in danger for no reason. And I can’t have that.” 

Stiles looked at him, his mouth partially opened. He shook his head. “You… you can’t have that? You know what? Fuck you, Derek. I couldn’t give a shit about what you can or can’t have!” he shouted at him. 

He turned towards the pack. “You. All to my house. Now.” He ordered, before turning his back at him, and leaving. 

** (Monday)  **

“Nephew, are you thinking of staying here and mope for a lot longer?” sighed Peter, as Derek sat there, doing absolutely nothing other than stare at the wall in front of him. 

Derek scowled at him. “I am not moping.” 

Peter sighed again. “It’s time for me to work my magic, I guess.” He turned the TV on and turned back to Derek. “You are being ridiculous. I know you forced him at home because you are concerned about his safety. But you have to understand, you can’t control him. Stiles is a strong person, who doesn’t listen to anyone beside himself. But he never thought about himself when he came down with a bat and his powers to save you guys. And he’s right, by the way. You would have end up all dead if it wasn’t for us. And I enjoy the company of my favourite and only nephew and his puck of young teenagers. So, you should go over, and apologize for being such a dick about the whole situation.” He said, calmly. He then turned and turned the TV back on. He only smirked a little when he heard the front door closing and the sound of Derek’s Camaro starting. 

* * *

“You are a very horrible person.” Complained Stiles. Parrish grinned. “You owe me, and we both know that singing is the only thing that cheers you up.” He said, turning the camera on. 

Stiles, dressed in his fox onesie, scowled at it. But he couldn’t help smile a little. Really, Parrish just wanted to make him less miserable than he was. He half-heartedly started dancing as the music of “ _What does the fox say_?”. By the time the song was halfway though, he wasn’t just doing it for Parrish anymore. He was actually enjoying it. 

When he pirouetted, and found himself facing Derek, he didn’t even look surprised. Parrish noticed him as well and couldn’t help but smirk as Stiles turned completely towards him as he started singing the last verses. 

“The secret of the _wolf_  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you’re hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?

You’re my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?”

Derek arched an eyebrow as Stiles started making his famous imitation of a constipated monkey, and Parrish decided to leave the two to clear things up. 

When the music finished Stiles made a twirl and bowed. He looked at Derek with a cold poker face. “How can I help you?” he asked as he sat down on his bed. 

“I am here to apologize.” Said Derek, without even thinking twice about it. Stiles arched an eyebrow. Derek was so straight forward? Since when? 

“Uhm.” Said Stiles, cleverly. 

“I am not sorry about handcuffing you or leaving you behind.” Clarified the werewolf. “I am sorry about saying that we didn’t help us at all. You saved my life. You saved our life. So… thank you.” 

Stiles stared at him for a whole minute. “Why are you still there?” he asked. 

Derek gulped. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I am just confused by why you are still standing so far away?” he asked, boldly. 

Derek grinned like an idiot and came to sit closer to him. “Is that ok?” he asked. 

Stiles shook his head, as he climbed on Derek’s lap. He put his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. “This is better.” He commented. The he looked at him seriously. “This is the way I am. I will always come to find you and rescue you, no matter what you try to do to force me to not do it.” He warned. 

“I will always try and protect you.” 

“You will never be able to stop me from coming after you.” 

“I will find something better than a pair of handcuffs to lock you.” 

“I would still find a way.” 

“I know.” Said Derek, pressing another kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

“Good.” Answered Stiles, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

No one of them noticed the camera still on. 


End file.
